El Sótano
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Entre el mundo que vemos y las cosas que tememos existen puertas cuando se abren los peores sueños se hacen realidad / tu . tv / videos / el - sotano visiten mi video n.n Sasu x Naru Shonen ai
1. La casa de la muerte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo se, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El sótano.**

**Capitulo 1.- La casa de la muerte.**

El ruido, la gente yendo de un lado a otro, muchos chocándose entre si, nada raro en las oficinas de un diario, en especial, uno tan famoso como lo era Konoha Times, en esos días había una extraña atmósfera alrededor de todos, un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad que se adueñaba de todo el país, no era para menos, pues en algunos días, se llevaría acabo la sentencia de un criminal que heló la sangre de toda una nación, haciendo que todos se preguntaran, ¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar la locura a una persona? Se preguntaran de que estoy hablando queridos lectores, pues es muy simple, todo comenzó en una casa, pero no cualquier casa, sino, una marcada por los asesinatos de varias personas en diferentes épocas, todas, según palabras de los mismos asesinos, muertas por órdenes de un ser que habitaba ahí. Ya sea simple locura o superstición, lo cierto era que en esa casa habían sucedido los crímenes mas atroces que se pudiesen recordar y hoy, a causa de un joven adolescente, esos crímenes, regresaban a la mente de muchos.

Sasuke Uchiha, era un joven y brillante periodista, reportero estrella del Konoha Times, bien parecido y con un encanto que sacaba suspiros a mas de una o… De uno, ese día, recibió la orden de su editor de ir a realizar un reportaje sobre esa casa y su sangrienta historia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquella enorme casona se erguía tenebrosa entre los árboles carentes de vida y de ramas retorcidas y oscuras, aquella enorme vivienda que en antaño había sido una verdadera joya, con sus enormes jardines y sus bellísimos decorados, ahora eran una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, quizás era por eso o por el hecho de ser una casa manchada con la sangre de tantos, que sus actuales dueños habían decidido demolerla y así, tratar de borrar cualquier mal recuerdo de antaño, sin embargo, ni bien los obreros comenzaban su trabajo, extrañas cosas comenzaban a suceder, cosas que se movían, voces extrañas que helaban el corazón de quien las escuchara, lamentos, accidentes sin explicación, ya los dueños comenzaban a desesperarse, fue en ese momento, fue cuando supieron de el, Naruto Uzumaki, un parasicólogo conocido a nivel mundial, famoso por sus investigaciones de lo sobrenatural y por supuesto por sus habilidades para "limpiar" una casa de espíritus o exorcizar personas poseídas, decidieron llamarle, no tenían nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke ya se encontraba en la oficina del actual dueño de la misteriosa casa, era un hombre anciano de cabellos blancos y mirada de pervertido.

-¿A que debo su visita Sr. Uchiha? -le pregunto el hombre.

-Estoy haciendo un reportaje de la historia de "la casa sangrienta" como es denominada.

-¿Cree en los fantasmas Sr. Uchiha? –el aludido se quedo extrañado por la pregunta, ¿Cómo era posible que una persona letrada como lo era aquel hombre le preguntara algo por demás tonto –Yo compre esa casa por que mis padres murieron ahí, yo tenia 15 años y me encontraba en casa de unos amigos cuando mi padre enloqueció y asesino a mi madre para luego suicidarse –admitió con melancolía –En esa casa siempre sucedían cosas extrañas, incluso aun puedo recordar a un bellísima mujer envuelta en mantos blancos y con un hermoso rosario en su cintura, siempre que se la veía, cosas extrañas sucedían…

-Con todo respeto Dr. Carter yo no estoy aquí para hablar de supersticiones y cuentos –el anciano le dedico una sonrisa que reflejaba lastima lo que hizo enojar al Uchiha pero se contuvo de decir o hacer algo.

-¿Por qué no vas a la casa? –le sugirió el hombre –Podrás tomar la información de primera mano, además de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Le pedí a un parasicólogo que revisara la propiedad y que, si podía expulsara los seres que se encuentran en ella –esto a Sasuke le pareció una broma de mal gusto, pero por la expresión en la cara del hombre se dio cuenta que, hablaba muy enserio -¿Le interesa investigar?

-Esta bien, así le demostrare que es solo una superstición.

-Perfecto –en ese momento Sasuke no lo sabia, pero había aceptado entrar en la boca del lobo, algo que lamentaría en un futuro no muy lejano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El azabache llego a "la casa sangrienta", una sensación extraña lo invadió, el aire era pesado como si una presencia maligna estuviera en el lugar, sentía como si lo observaran desde los arbustos marchitos, sacudió la cabeza, seguramente su subconsciente estaba sugestionado a causa del anciano.

-Usted debe ser Uchiha Sasuke –frente al azabache se encontraba una mujer de cabello azul, vestía una falda roja y una blusa blanca con negro de manga larga.

-Si, ¿Usted es?

-Soy la asistente de Naruto-sama, mi nombre es Yuki Asakura –se presento la peliazul –Carter-sama nos informo que vendría.

-Por lo visto ese viejo se toma todo –se dijo el azabache.

-¿Dijo algo Uchiha-san?

-Hn, solo lléveme con su jefe –la mujer lo miro de reojo para luego asentir.

En una de las habitaciones del primer piso se encontraba un joven rubio de ojos azules, piel bronceada y peculiares marcas en ambas mejillas, estaba rodeado de gran cantidad de equipos de todas clases y apariencias.

-¿Namikaze? –murmuro el Uchiha.

-Veo que conocía a mi padre ttebayo –dijo el rubio sonriendo, ¿Su padre? ¿Cómo era posible? Si ni siquiera tenían el mismo apellido –Soy Uzumaki Naruto y usted debe ser Uchiha-san –el azabache no le respondió, aun continuaba confundido –Es por que tengo el apellido de mi madre –respondió el rubio dándose cuenta de la turbación del azabache –Una historia que no viene al caso.

-No te pregunte la historia de tu vida dobe.

-No me llames así teme –gruño molesto rubio.

-Por lo visto ustedes dos se llevan bien –le dijo un joven alto y delgado de cabello y ojos negros, piel clara muy parecido al azabache.

-Usted debe ser Uchiha bastardo –dijo el recién llegado molestando al azabache e iba a decir algo pero el pelicorto se le adelanto –Naruto-kun ya todo esta listo en los pisos superiores –le dijo al rubio.

-Bien, Yuki, te encargo los monitores.

-Si, Naruto-sama.

-Uchiha ha venido a investigar, ¿No es así? –el asintió –Bien, ¿Quiere preguntarme algo de esta casa ttebayo?

-¿Conoces su historia usuratonkashi?

-Por supuesto –le respondió ofendido –Siempre investigo la historia de un terreno cuando debo averiguar eventos paranormales ttebayo.

-¿Qué hay arriba?

-Cámaras sensibles al movimiento –le respondió la mujer –Si cualquier movimiento por mas mínimo que sea, la cámara lo grabara.

-Yuki preciosa, ¿Puedes correr los videos que tomamos la noche anterior? –le pidió Sai.

-Por supuesto Sai-kun –le respondió la chica.

-¿Encontraron algo ttebayo? –le pregunto el rubio.

-Si, mire es esto.

La mujer corrió uno de los videos que habían captado las cámaras la noche anterior, era una habitación sencilla tan solo con unos cuantos muebles, pero lo que llamo la atención fue una mecedora que se movía sola, sin que nadie, aparentemente, estuviera en ella y también, se escuchaban murmullos in entendibles.

-Es una anciana –habló el rubio mientras apuntaba algunas cosas en su cuaderno.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunto el Uchiha.

-Por que puedo verla claramente ttebayo.

-Si claro –le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Soy un clarividente ttebayo.

-¿Qué clase de porquería fumas usuratonkashi?

-Deja de insultarme teme.

-Naruto –lo llamo Sai el cual tenia unos audífonos de diadema en su cuello, su rostro estaba mas pálido de lo normal, incluso sudaba frío -¿Recuerdas lo que grabamos en la mañana?

-Si –le respondió el aludido extrañado a igual que el azabache y la mujer -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tienen que escuchar esto.

El pelinegro coloco una grabación que el y el rubio habían realizado horas antes.

**-¿Hay alguien aquí?** –era la voz de Sai.

_-Ayuda…. Ayuda… _-se escucho las voces de unos niños que parecían llorar.

**-¿Eres un niño o un adulto ttebayo?** –pregunto Naruto.

_-No podrán liberarles _–era la voz de una mujer cargada de ira.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

_-Su dios no los ayudara…_

Sai paro la grabación mirando al rubio quien tenia un semblante serio, la chica, por su lado había comenzado a temblar como si de una hoja se tratara.

-Eso fue demasiado espeluznante –dijo la joven.

-Por favor, eso no es más que un montaje.

-Si, lo que digas Uchiha bastardo

Los dos pelinegros habían comenzado a discutir, pero a los pocos minutos se detuvieron para centrar su mirada en el rubio, el cual parecía estar preocupado.

-¿Te sucede algo dobe?

-Esa voz… -respondió sin molestarse por la forma en que el azabache lo había llamado.

-¿Qué con eso dobe?

-Es la voz de un demonio.

-¿Esta seguro Naruto-sama? –este asintió.

-Creo que esto resultara más complicado.

-Yuki.

-¿Si Naruto-sama?

-Prepara todo para que entre en trance.

-¡¿Estas demente?! –le grito Sai escandalizado –Si es un demonio lo que esta aquí no puedes enfrentarlo tu solo.

-Sai-kun tiene razón Naruto-sama –le dijo la chica preocupada.

-Es necesario ttebayo.

-Por lo menos espera a que lleguen los otros.

-¿Otros? –pregunto Sasuke.

-¿No creerás que solo nosotros íbamos a venir a investigar una casa como esta? –lo cuestiono Yuki –Aun faltan algunos miembros, una médium, un exorcista y una psíquica.

-No podemos esperarlas.

-Eres un verdadero terco –lo regaño Sai –Esta bien, se hará como quieras, Yuki, yo preparare todo.

-Esta bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla en una de las habitaciones superiores, una cámara lo filmaba de lado, tenia los ojos cerrados y frente a el una luz que flasheaba, mientras Sasuke, Sai y Yuki permanecían con el equipo.

-Relájate –escucho la voz de Sai por el audífono que tenia en un de su oídos –Comenzare de 10 a 0 cuando termine abrirás los ojos y nos dirás que es lo que vez… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0… Abre los ojos –el rubio obedeció, miro el lugar algo desorientado como si esa fuera la primera vez que veía el lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que vez? –le pregunto Sai.

-Es, una habitación, de una niña –le respondió el rubio mientras caminaba por la habitación –Esta aquí…

-¿Quién esta ahí?

-La pequeña… -respondió –Hola –saludo a la nada -¿Cómo te llamas ttebayo?... Catherine, es un lindo nombre –el rubio sonrío –¿Por qué te escondes aquí? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿De que ttebayo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Esta loco o que le pasa? –gruño por lo bajo Sasuke.

-Esta hablando con un espíritu, al parecer de una niña, seguramente esta atrapada y no puede cruzar al otro lado –le respondió Yuki –Naruto-sama es increíble.

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto por como la chica idolatraba al rubio, confundido por no saber la razón de su disgusto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿La señora mala? ¿Quién es ella ttebayo? –de pronto Naruto fue arrojado contra una de las paredes con gran violencia.

-¡Naruto! ¿Estas bien?

-Hai… -respondió adolorido -¿Qué quieres? Deja a la niña, no la toques Argg… Naruto se llevo las manos al cuello como si algo lo estuviera ahorcando, su cuerpo se levanto del suelo hasta quedar dos centímetros sobre el piso, levitando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Naruto-sama!

-Maldición –gruño Sai –Naruto escucha, cuando llegue a cero despertaras… 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… 0 –al llegar a cero, Naruto callo de rodillas comenzando a respirar con dificultad y coser, inmediatamente Sasuke y Sai se dirigieron en la ayuda del rubio.

-Naruto, ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto Sai al tiempo que iba a tocar al rubio pero el azabache se le adelanto, cargándolo en brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso dobe? –no lo aceptaría pero aquello si lo había impresionado, sin mencionar asustado.

-Cof, fue… Una mujer… -respondió con dificultad –Esta… Enojada… Quiere… Que nos… Vayamos…

-Tranquilo, es mejor que descanses y después nos cuentas lo que viste –le dijo el Uchiha, este asintió.

-Hay que llevarlo de regreso –le dijo Sai a Sasuke, este asintió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Naruto se recuperara totalmente, tomo un poco de agua que su asistente le había ofrecido.

-¿Ya estas mejor? –le pregunto Sasuke, este asintió.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste? Le pregunto Sai.

-Estaba en una habitación, a juzgar por su estado, era de principios de la primera Guerra, había una pequeña, me dijo que se llamaba Catherine y que se estaba escondiendo de la señora mala ttebayo…

-¿La señora mala? –repitió Yuki.

-La niña me dijo que esa señora la separo de sus padres y le hizo cosas muy malas –respondió el rubio bajando la mirada.

-¿Esa niña fue quien te ataco dobe? –este negó -¿Entonces?

-Era un mujer, tenia puesto un vestido largo y negro, parecía muy antiguo, su cabello era negro, lo que mas me impresiono fue su rostro ttebayo.

-¿Qué hay con el?

-Estaba pálido y demacrado, como si solo fuera piel y hueso, sus ojos… No tenía ojos, solo eran dos agujeros oscuros –respondió el rubio –Sus manos eran esqueletos y antes de que me liberaran me dijo _**memento mori.**_

-_Recuerda que has de morir_ –tradujo la chica –Naruto-sama esto es muy peligroso deberíamos esperar a que lleguen los demás, usted y Sai-kun no podrán solos.

-Yuki tiene razón Naruto, seguramente ese ente no es el único –habló Sai –Lo mas probable es que nos estemos enfrentando a demonios.

-¿Quieres darte por vencido Sai?

-Por supuesto que no, pero ni tu ni yo tenemos la suficiente fuerza para luchar contra tantos demonios, ni siquiera es seguro que todos juntos podremos.

-Es solo un demonio, la mujer es un espíritu humano.

-Y por lo visto uno muy poderoso, mira como te dejo el cuello –en efecto, el cuello del rubio tenia las marcas de dedos sumamente delgados.

-Dobe, ¿Cómo sabes que es solo un demonio? –le pregunto el azabache comenzando a creer en el asunto de lo paranormal -¿Fue esa niña?

-Hai, ella ha estado en esta casa desde que comenzó.

-Y sigue a tu lado –Sai no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes copia barata?

-Sai-kun también tiene sensibilidad con respecto a energía paranormal, es un gran artista psíquico, uno de los mejores –menciono Yuki.

-¿Y que quiere?

-Que los ayudemos ttebayo

-¿Ayudemos? –pregunto confundida la mujer.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay mas?

-Si, recuerda que este lugar es conocido como la casa de la muerte, por todos los asesinatos que han ocurrido aquí a lo largo de su historia ttebayo.

-Con mayor razón debemos esperar a los otro, mínimo que amanezca.

El rubio suspiro derrotado.

-Bien Sai, tu ganas –cedió el rubio –Esperaremos a que amanezca, pero si los demás no llegan tu y yo empezaremos a trabajar.

-Esta bien, tu eres el jefe –respondió resignado

Continuara…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Bueno como me encanta lo paranormal decidí hacer un fic de esa temática, aquí nuestros queridos personajes se verán envueltos en muchos problemas referentes a una casa marcada por asesinatos.

YoukoSaiyo: Por cierto, algunas cosas que aparecerán aquí están basadas en historias reales, esto incluye eventos paranormales como asesinatos que no pudimos dejar pasa.

Lizerg-chan: bueno, esta es solo una probadita, si les gusto la continuaremos después del Sirenito n-n al igual que "Fukkatsu… El despertar de los tres diablos" que continuaremos cuando terminemos Mi verdugo, Mi aliada… Mi suegra.

Lizerg-chan: Hasta entonces


	2. La dama de blanco

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**NOTA PARA LOS QUE VIVEN EN ACAPULCO**

**Lizerg-chan: **Hola!!, antes de iniciar este capitulo, tengo un anuncio que hacerles a tods los que vivan en Acapulco, pues, se abrirá un nuevo negocio de venta de anime, llamado **GUERREROS X**, propiedad mía, que se encuentra ubicado en Aquiles Serdan 20 Loc. 5 Virgilio Uribe. Si vienen por Cuhahutemoc tiene que por el callejón que esta mas delante de la funeraria Manzanares (frente a una lonchería que esta cruzando la calle)

**YoukoSaiyo:** Ahora, **GUERREROS X,** no solo vende original, también son precios considerables n.n

**Lizerg-chan: ** Así es, además no solo venderemos, posters, mantas, series (ese si abra copia al igual que original), CDs, muñecos, bandas, accesorios, etc., también abra para los amantes de los vehículos a control remoto y peluches de animalitos (bueno, eso mas adelante y sobre pedido)

**YoukoSaiyo: **Y a la enana se le olvido mencionar que también venderemos Pocky!! Como el que muchos personajes del anime comen (por ejemplo en Onegai Teacher)

**Lizerg-chan:** Les anexamos el link del croquis, no olviden quitar los espacios.

i236./albums/ff34/Apolos-Kibaku/CROQUIS.jpg

http : / / i236 . photobucket . com /albums / ff34 / Apolos-Kibaku / CROQUIS . jpg

**AHORA SI, LOS DEJO CON EL FIC n-n**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo se, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2.-La dama de blanco**

Todos se encontraban dormidos en sus respectivas bolsas para acampar, bueno, todos menos el rubio de ojos azules quien se encontraba frente a su laptop concentrado en su trabajo, Sasuke tampoco podía dormir, sentía que lo observaban, miró a la chica y al otro pelinegro, sorprendiéndole el hecho de verlos dormir tan plácidamente después de lo que había sucedido, poso su mirada en el rubio quien estaba muy concentrado, se levantó de su bolsa de dormir para acercarse a él.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo dobe? –Aquello ocasionó un respingo por parte del rubio.

-¿Te asusté usuratonkashi? –le preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

-Claro que no, sólo… me tomaste desprevenido ttebayo –dijo inflando las mejillas.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora dobe?

-Busco información sobre la casa.

-Creí que habías dicho haber investigado esta casa.

-Solo investigue los crímenes que se llevaron acabo, es imposible que conozca todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron en un lugar con más de 100 años de historia ttebayo.

-Hn, si es así, ¿Cómo esperas encontrar información?

-Aunque no lo creas teme, la investigación paranormal tiene mucho que ver con lo detectivesco ttebayo.

-¿Enserio? –sonrió burlón para molestia del rubio -¿Cómo qué?

-Para saber si un lugar esta "embrujado", como suelen decir, necesitamos investigar si es que ahí se cometió un asesinado, suicidio o una muerte, ya que muchas veces los eventos paranormales tienen una explicación científica ttebayo.

-Vaya, yo pensé que eras tan dobe que creías en hadas y unicornios –el rubio le dedicó una mirada de odio –Vete a dormir –le dijo en tono de orden.

-Uchiha-san, usted solo está aquí como observador, así que le pido no se meta en mis asuntos ttebayo –por alguna razón aquello le molestó a Sasuke, especialmente cuando lo llamo Uchiha-san, pero obviamente no lo demostró.

-Como quieras –el azabache se sentó en una silla al lado del rubio -¿Cómo fue que terminaste haciendo esto dobe?

-Fue por mi madre.

-¿Tu madre?

-Hai, ella tenía un don especial, podía ver fantasmas desde que era una niña, pero mis abuelos creían que estaba loca, por lo que la llevaron con incontables psicólogos, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlos, pero, cuando se casó con mi padre, comenzó a ver fantasmas en la casa y a esos no los pudo ignorar, mi padre comenzó a creer que ella estaba loca y se divorció de ella sin saber que estaba embarazada de mi ttebayo.

-¿Qué sucedió después?

-Conoció a una mujer que resultó ser una psíquica de la cual se hizo amiga y le ayudó a entender que tenía un precioso don, conforme yo iba creciendo, ambas se dieron cuenta de que también tenía un don, cuando crecí y entré a la secundaria, conocí a Sai y años después fundamos este grupo.

-Y por lo que el Dr. Carter me dijo, muy conocido a nivel mundial.

-Eso es porque tenemos contactos con muchas organizaciones paranormales a nivel mundial.

Los dos se mantuvieron callados, de pronto, algo llamó la atención del azabache, en una de las habitaciones, la puerta se abría y cerraba sola, miró de reojo al rubio que también se había dado cuenta de ello y documentaba en una libreta lo que veía.

-Es necesario que anote cualquier evento paranormal, por si necesitamos pedir al vaticano el permiso para realizar un exorcismo –comentó Naruto pues imaginaba que el azabache le cuestionaría por eso –Sabemos que hay un demonio en esta casa al igual que espíritus humanos, pero, para poder pedir ayuda a la iglesia necesitamos pruebas consistentes ttebayo.

Fuertes golpes se escucharon por toda la casa como si alguien estuviese utilizando un gran mazo, el sonido de sillas siendo arrastradas.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sai más dormido que despierto, Naruto miró su reloj de muñeca, el cual, marcaba las 12:00 a.m.

-Nada, solo la hora de las brujas –respondió el rubio en tono tranquilo.

-Ah, despiértame en dos horas –murmuró –Oyasumi zZzZzZzZ.

-¿Qué es la hora de las brujas dobe?

-Antiguamente se creía que la puerta entre el mundo espiritual y este se abría entre las 12:00 a.m. y las 3 a.m. ttebayo –el azabache no dijo nada, tan sólo se dedicó a mirar los monitores, sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta quedarse dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se encontraba comiendo algo para el desayuno, tan sólo un poco de café y algunos emparedados, aunque Naruto comía ramen instantáneo.

En la casa se respiraba una inusual calma y tranquilidad, incluso parecía que las habitaciones estaban más iluminadas de lo usual, para Sasuke era una casa normal y los eventos de la noche pasada, seguramente simples trucos, pero para los investigadores eran sólo la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Fue una noche tranquila –comentó Sai. -¿No lo creen? –Sasuke lo miró como si de un bicho raro se tratara.

-Yuki, ¿Cuándo llegaran los demás? –le preguntó Naruto después de haber terminado su desayuno.

-Mercedes-san me informó que su avión llego ayer pero que esperaría la llegada de Susan-san y Gabriel-san, que llegarían hoy a las 7:00 a.m. al aeropuerto.

-De aquí al aeropuerto o más bien, a la ciudad son dos horas –comentó Sai para luego ver su reloj –Así que deben estar aquí alrededor de las 9:00 a.m.

-Ya veo –suspiró el rubio –En ese caso –se levantó de su silla –Es mejor continuar con nuestro trabajo, vamos Sai, investigaremos la que fue la habitación de los padre de Carter-san ttebayo.

-No, ve tú con el Uchiha bastardo, yo me quedaré con Yuki.

-Pero… -intentó protestar el rubio.

-¿Es que acaso tienes miedo de subir copia barata?

-No, pero una de las reglas de la investigación paranormal es ir en equipos y ya que tú estás aquí para hacer un reportaje lo más seguro es que nos acompañarías a realizar la investigación por lo que irremediablemente dejaríamos a Yuki sola.

-En eso tienes razón ttebayo –lo apoyó el rubio –Bien, entonces seremos solo Sasuke y yo.

-No olvides llevar el comunicador, tampoco esto –le dijo entregándole una pequeña botella con una cruz grabada y un rosario budista –Ten cuidado y no hagas ninguna tontería, Naruto, recuerda que no solo tu vida la que está en peligro.

-Lo se Sai, no te preocupes, no volveré a cometer la misma estupidez ttebayo.

-Uchiha-san, aquí tiene, usted también debe llevar la misma protección que Naruto-sama –le dijo la mujer entregándole una botella y un rosario, idénticos a los que Sai le entregó a Naruto, además de un comunicado de solapa (el auricular en el oído y el micrófono en el cuello de la camisa), por otro lado, Naruto, tomaba algunos aparatos, un detector electromagnético que era del tamaño de una rasuradota eléctrica y otro, que era una mini antena de plato al que llamaban "gran oído".

-¿Estás listo Sasuke? –le preguntó el rubio.

-Hai, vamos.

-Para tu carro –dijo una voz desde la puerta donde tres personas se encontraba, dos mujeres y un hombre.

-Mercedes-obasan, Susan, Gabriel, ¿No se suponía que llegarían en un par de horas? –les preguntó Sai tan sorprendido de ver al trío como sus compañeros.

-Adelante mi vuelo, ya que, conociendo lo desesperado que suele ser Naruto, sabía que intentaría hacer el trabajo solo –dijo una mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja y ojos verdes, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, botas de tacón negras y una blusa azul escotada, nombre era Susan aparentaba tener unos 25 años.

-Yo pensé en lo mismo –mencionó un hombre maduro, su cabello era negro con algunas canas, sus ojos era grises, vestía un pantalón sastre de color negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca con chaleco y corbata del color del pantalón.

-Vienen de familia –dijo la segunda mujer, su pelo era cano, amarrado en una coleta, vestía una falda larga, hasta las rodillas, una blusa de manga larga y un cuarzo verde colgando de su cuello –Igual de testarudo e impaciente que su madre.

-Mercedes-obachan, no diga eso ttebayo –se quejó el rubio un tanto avergonzado.

-Oh, ¿Quién es el azabache sexy? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Él es Sasuke Uchiha, fue enviado aquí por Carter-san, el dueño de esta casa, para realizar un reportaje –les informó Yuki.

-Es un placer joven, yo soy Mercedes Astorga, soy psíquica –dijo la mujer de pelo cano –Vengo de España y soy un antiguo miembro del grupo HETPA (1).

-Es un placer guapo, yo soy Susan Warner, soy médium –le dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo al azabache –Vengo de New York.

-Yo soy Ángel Gabriel García, soy exorcista y vengo de México.

-Gabriel-san pertenece a la iglesia católica y es uno de los mejores en ese campo –comentó Yuki.

-No es para tanto, deje de ejercer el sacerdocio hace años, ahora solo me dedico a los exorcismos –dijo el hombre soltando una risita apagada.

-Bueno, es mejor que continuemos con la investigación ttebayo.

-Tranquilo peque, no por mucho madrugar amanece más temprano –le dijo el exorcista.

-Gabriel tiene razón –dijo Susan –Acabamos de llegar, mínimo deja que nos acostumbremos a esta horrible atmósfera… esto enferma.

-Está bien, ustedes quédense aquí, Sai, Sasuke andando ttebayo.

-Mas terco no puede ser –murmuró Susan mientras los tres tomaban sus cosas y emprendían el camino.

-Esta juventud de ahora –mencionó Gabriel negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Hablas como si fieras un viejo chocho Gabriel –se burló Mercedes, el hombre soltó una pequeña risa.

-Y lo estoy Mercedes, lo estoy.

-Es mejor que nos preparemos para iniciar –los interrumpió Susan.

-Es verdad, ustedes dos vayan, yo me quedaré con la Srta. Yuki –dijo Gabriel tomando asiento en una de las sillas vacías.

-Está bien, Yuki –la llamó Mercedes -¿Puedes darnos algo de equipo, por favor?

-Por supuesto Mercedes-san –le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, preparando todo lo que ambas mujeres iban a necesitar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, caminaban lentamente por los pasillos del segundo, a cada pasa, la madera vieja crujía, el olor a viejo y humedad inundaba los sentidos de los tres, la temperatura cambiaba radicalmente en diferentes puntos, haciéndose muy fría, entraron a una de las habitaciones, la que en el pasado había pertenecido a los padres del Dr. Carter, la persona que los había contratado, al abrir la puerta, un olor putrefacto golpeó las narices de los tres, haciendo un vuelco en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta a causa de las náuseas.

-Esto es asqueroso ttebayo –dijo Naruto, que, al igual que los otros dos, tenía un pañuelo en su boca y nariz para aminorar un poco el mal olor.

-¡Ciérrala! –le gritó Sai al tiempo que el mismo cerraba la puerta –Será mejor que utilizáramos máscaras antiguas para entrar ahí.

-Te recuerdo que no es algo que figure en el equipo ttebayo.

-¡Pues debería! –se quejó el pelinegro -¡¿Cómo es que huele tan mal?!

El rubio tan sólo suspiró, tomó nuevamente la perilla de la puerta, girándola para abrir, esta vez, extrañamente, el olor había desaparecido.

-¿Qué clase de broma fue esa? –habló Sasuke en tono de molestia, ocultando de esa forma su sorpresa y confusión.

-Andando ttebayo.

Naruto fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, seguido por Sasuke y después por Sai, se sentó en la orilla de la polvorienta cama, la cual tenía partes oscuras, seguramente manchas de sangre que jamás desaparecerían.

-¿Sucede algo usuratonkashi? –le preguntó Sasuke al ver que el rubio miraba un punto en la habitación.

-Sai... –lo llamó sin prestarle atención a la ofensa del azabache.

-Hai –respondió el aludido, mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta de dibujo y un lápiz comenzando a dibujar.

El azabache tan sólo los miraba trabajar, mientras el mismo hacía algunas anotaciones en una libreta de apuntes.

-Está listo –habló Sai un par de minutos después de haber terminado su dibujo, pasándoselo a Naruto.

El dibujo que Sai había hecho era el de una mujer, vestía un hábito con un rosario en la cintura, un poco de cabello sobresalía de entre las ropas.

-¿Una monja?... –habló Sasuke confundido que en esos momentos sostenía el cuaderno de Sai entre sus manos.

-Es la dama de blanco –dijo Naruto –Muchos de los que han vivido en esta casa la han mencionado ttebayo.

-Y no es de extrañar que una monja se encuentre en un lugar como este. Según recuerdo este lugar en un tiempo fue un convento cristiano –dijo Sai en tono tranquilo –Pero, no duro mucho, ya que muchas de las monjas terminaron suicidándose y otras enloquecieron pues afirmaban que entre estas paredes se encontraba el mismo demonio que quería matarlas.

-Ya se fue –mencionó Naruto para luego regresar su mirada a sus compañeros -¿Será un _jibakurei_ ttebayo? (espíritu de una persona que se suicidó)

-Tal vez... aunque también existe la posibilidad de que se trate de un espíritu atrapado por el demonio que se encuentra aquí, recuerda que un demonio necesita de la energía de almas para permanecer aquí y si este lugar está lleno de ellas...

-Significa que ese demonio es sumamente poderoso y para poder exorcizarlo, primero tendremos que saber cuantas almas humanas ahí aquí para poder enviarlas al otro lado.

De pronto los tres se quedaron en completo silencio, pero este no duró mucho, pues se comenzaron a escuchar golpes en la puerta de madera, como si alguien estuviera tocando.

Toc... toc... toc... tres golpes secos y después... nada, silencio total, toc... toc... toc.

-¿Qué es ese sonido? –preguntó Sai mirando a todos lados de la habitación.

-No lo sé ttebayo –de repente, un fuerte grito se escuchó, seguido de tres espeluznantes risas.

De pronto, todo quedo en silencio y la temperatura comenzó a descender rápidamente.

-Naruto –lo llamó Sai, el aludido asintió con la cabeza, sacando la botillita que ambos llevaban.

_-Sancte Michael Archangele, defende nos in proelio; contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium. Imperet illi Deus, supplices deprecamur: tuque, Princeps militiae caelestis, Satanam aliosque spiritus malignos, qui ad perditionem animarum pervagantur in mundo, divina virtute in infernum detrude... amen (2)_ –pronunciaron los dos al tiempo que lanzaban el contenido de la botella en la habitación, era agua bendita, cuando la oración termino, la atmósfera de la habitación se volvió mas agradable e incluso parecía mas iluminada.

Ambos chicos se dejaron caer de rodillas ante la mirada confundida del azabache.

-Oi, dobe, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hai, solo... estoy algo cansado –le respondió respirando con dificultad y sudando frió, como si hubiera estado haciendo mucho ejercicio, lo mismo le pasaba a Sai.

-Yo... estoy bien, gracias... por preguntar... Uchiha-bastardo –habló Sai entrecortadamente.

-Es mejor... que regresemos a la base –dijo el azabache ignorando olímpicamente al psíquico artista, mientras ayudaba al rubio a levantarse.

_Continuará..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(1**) **El Grupo Hepta** dedicado a la investigación de sucesos paranormales, fue creado por el jesuita Padre Pilón en 1987. "Hemos sido pioneros en muchas cosas" cuenta Blanco-Soler.

El grupo está formado por Piedad Cavero, "encargada de toda la parafernalia de audio y vídeo" aclara Blanco-Soler, Paloma Navarrete "la sensitiva, la brujita del grupo" ("La investigación psíquica es necesaria cuando la física no da resultado") continúa, y los físicos Lorenzo Plaza y José Luis Ramos.

También son integrantes el Padre Pilón "hasta hace poco ha sido nuestro jefe maravilloso" declara la autora, que ahora está casi retirado de las investigaciones del grupo, Sol Blanco-Soler que establece los contactos entre el equipo de investigación y la gente que requiere sus servicios y conserva los archivos, y algunos miembros que han "entrado y salido por distintos motivos".

**(2)** San Miguel Arcángel, defiéndenos en la batalla. Sé nuestro amparo contra la perversidad y asechanzas del demonio. Reprímale Dios, pedimos suplicantes, y tú Príncipe de la milicia celestial, arroja al infierno con el divino poder a Satanás y a los otros espíritus malignos que andan dispersos por el mundo para la perdición de las almas. Amén.


	3. Posesión

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**NOTA PARA LOS QUE VIVEN EN ACAPULCO**

**Lizerg-chan: **Hola!!, antes de iniciar este capitulo, tengo un anuncio que hacerles a todos los que vivan en Acapulco, pues, se abrirá un nuevo negocio de venta de anime, llamado **GUERREROS X**, propiedad mía, que se encuentra ubicado en Aquiles Serdan 20 Loc. 5 Virgilio Uribe. Si vienen por Cuhahutemoc tiene que por el callejón que esta mas delante de la funeraria Manzanares (frente a una lonchería que esta cruzando la calle)

**YoukoSaiyo:** Ahora, **GUERREROS X,** no solo vende original, también son precios considerables n.n

**Lizerg-chan: **Así es, además no solo venderemos, posters, mantas, series (ese si abra copia al igual que original), CDs, muñecos, bandas, accesorios, etc., también abra para los amantes de los vehículos a control remoto y peluches de animalitos (bueno, eso mas adelante y sobre pedido)

**YoukoSaiyo: **Y a la enana se le olvido mencionar que también venderemos Pocky!! Como el que muchos personajes del anime comen (por ejemplo en Onegai Teacher)

**Lizerg-chan:** Les anexamos el link del croquis, no olviden quitar los espacios.

http : / / i236 . photobucket . com /albums / ff34 / Apolos-Kibaku / CROQUIS . jpg

**AHORA SI, LOS DEJO CON EL FIC n-n**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo se, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta**: Yue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 3.- Posesión.**

Los tres iban saliendo de la habitación, ambos parasicólogos estaban algo agitados.

-_**Naruto, Sai**_ –era la voz de Gabriel a través de los comunicadores -_**¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué usaron el rezo a San Miguel? –le pregunto preocupado.**_

-¿Acaso no lo vieron por los monitores ttebayo?

_-__**Lo lamento Naruto-sama, tuvimos problemas... perdimos la señal por unos momentos, solo el audio se mantuvo **_–dijo Yuki.

-Yuki, ¿Esta Mercedes-obachan o Susan con ustedes? –pregunto Sai.

-_**¿Qué sucede Sai?**_ –pregunto Mercedes.

-_**Estamos en el tercer piso**_ –habló Susan -_**¿Qué sucede?**_

-Hay una mujer en el segundo piso –le respondió Naruto.

-_**¿Los ataco?**_ –pregunto preocupada -_**¿Por eso usaron la oración?**_

-No fue ella quien nos ataco ttebayo.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro dobe? –le pregunto Sasuke que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-Eso es por que la presencia de ella era melancólica... triste... pero las presencias que le siguieron eran malignas ttebayo.

-_**¿Demonios?**_ –pregunto Susan en tono neutro.

-No... eran almas humanas cargadas de furia y rencor –respondió Sai para tranquilidad de ambas mujeres.

-Será mejor que nos reunamos...

-_**¡Oh my good!**_ –exclamo Susan interrumpiendo a la mujer.

-¿Chicas que sucede? –pregunto Sai preocupado.

-_**¡¡Susan!!**_ –grito Mercedes seguido de un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de la aludida, se dejo escuchar.

-_**¡¿Qué sucede?!**_ –pregunto Gabriel preocupado mientras Sasuke, Naruto y Sai corrían lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían para llegar a la planta donde ambas mujeres se encontraban.

Al llegar, se encontraron con Susan de rodillas, con las manos en los oídos y una mueca de dolor y terror, la anciana as su lado.

-¡¡Mercedes-obachan!! –exclamo Naruto -¿Qué sucede ttebayo?

-La han poseído –respondió ella.

-_**Iré para haya**_ –habló Gabriel por el comunicador.

-No, espera un poco –le pidió Mercedes para luego mirar a su compañera -¿Quién eres?

-Emily... –respondió entre sollozos, su voz era débil y temerosa, como el de una niña pequeña que asustada –Onegai ya no, madre onegai, me portare bien –dijo para luego gritar de dolor y caer desmayada pero antes de que tocara el piso, Sasuke la detuvo.

-¡Susan! –exclamaron los investigadores.

-Rápido... hay que llevarla de regreso –dijo Mercedes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez abajo, lo despertaron con ayuda de sales, el espíritu ya la había dejado para ese momento.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Susan? –le pregunto Naruto mientras Yuki le daba un poco de agua.

-Mejor... –le respondió recibiendo el agua –Gracias –le dijo a Yuki, ella asintió.

-¿Qué sucedió? –le pregunto Gabriel.

-Una niña tomo control de mi –dijo mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –le pregunto Yuki.

-La asesinaron de una forma brutal... aquí... fue un orfanato para niñas, cuidado por monjas... tenía 10 años cuando sucedió.

-¿Sucedió? ¿Qué le sucedió ttebayo?

-Creían que estaba embarazada... del diablo y... las monjas le practicaron un aborto –a cada palabra la médium derramaba mas y mas lágrimas, mientras pequeños espasmos del llanto se apoderaban de su cuerpo –La desnudaron y amarraron a la cama con las piernas abiertas, después... la madre superiora se coloco entre sus piernas, mientras cuatro monjas oraba y luego... ella... ella... comenzó a sacarle las entrañas por la vagina mientras ella lloraba y pedía que se detuviera... fue horrible –por fin no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a llorar abrazándose a si misma.

-Es como el exorcismo de Almansa **(1)** –murmuro Mercedes mientras abrazaba a Susan para tratar de reconfortar a la pelirroja.

-¿El exorcismo de Almansa ttebayo? –pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Sucedió en 1990 en una pequeña localidad llamada Almansa, en el sureste de España, una supuesta curandera asesino a su propia hija sacándole las vísceras por la vagina –respondió Sasuke –Una muestra mas de lo que la superstición puede hacer a los ignorantes –dijo en tono prepotente.

-Ella murió mucho antes que eso –habló la estadounidense entre el llanto.

-Y al tratarse de una huérfana, a nadie le importo –menciono Sai.

-Pero no fue la única –habló Susan, un poco mas calmada –Hay 5 niñas más... incluso las monjas que practicaron los abortos, se encuentran aquí.

-Esta casa es toda una "joyita" –menciono Gabriel.

-Quizás la única forma en que podamos terminar con esto es incendiando el lugar –dijo Yuki.

-No solo es la casa la que esta "embrujada", también el suelo ttebayo.

-Además –habló Sai –Si en verdad hay un demonio aquí dudo mucho que permita la destrucción de este lugar pues eso significaría la perdida de su alimento.

-Quizás lo mas sensato sea marcharnos –habló Yuki en tono serio.

-Yo no me iré –habló Naruto –Di mi palabra de que haría lo imposible por resolver esto ttebayo.

-También yo me quedo –dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

-Si Naruto se queda yo igual –dijo el otro pelinegro con seriedad.

-Arigato Sai ttebayo –aquello molesto a Sasuke pues el había sido el primero en decir que se quedaba, se regaño mentalmente, por pensar en esas cosas, pero atribuyo eso al odio que sentía por el pelinegro parapsicólogo.

-Los dos somos un equipo –dijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-En ese caso yo también me quedo –dijo Mercedes.

-Yo igual –habló Susan –Después de todo, tanto Sai como Naruto necesitan de alguien que los cuide.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –protestaron amos al unísono.

-Yo también me quedo –dijo el sacerdote –Pero si seria conveniente que Yuki y el Sr. Sasuke se fueron por su seguridad.

-Ya he dicho que me quedare y punto –gruño Sasuke molesto.

-Yo... también me quedo, necesito a alguien que opere el equipo.

-Parece que estamos como en el principio –dijo Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Debemos seguir investigando el resto de la casa ttebayo.

-Susan tu te quedaras aquí, yo iré con Sai y Naruto –habló Mercedes en todo tranquilo.

-Yo también iré con ustedes –habló Gabriel.

-No, es mejor que te quedes con las chicas, además, necesitaras de todas tus fuerzas por si necesitamos de un exorcismo.

-Yo quiero ir con ustedes –habló Susan.

-Necesitas descansar, estas débil y solo te pondrás en peligro si nos acompañas ttebayo –la médium suspiro pesadamente pero no replico pues sabía que el rubio tenia toda la razón.

-Yo si iré y no acepto un no –sentencio Sasuke en tono molesto.

-Como desee Sr. Uchiha –dijo Mercedes –Iremos al ultimo piso e iremos descendiendo hasta llegar al sótano –los dos parapsicólogos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Tengan cuidado –les dijo Susan.

-Naruto-sama no se exponga mucho onegai –le dijo Yuki en tono preocupado haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el seño, ya comenzaba a odia a esa mujer también.

-No hagan ninguna tontería –les dijo Gabriel –Y lo digo especialmente por ustedes dos, Sai y Naruto –el primero sonrió despreocupado y el segundo inflo las mejillas a modo de puchero.

-Uchiha-bastardo –lo llamo Sai –Ya que iras con nosotros se bueno y lleva esto –dijo entregándole "el gran oído"

-Yo llevare el sensor de temperatura –dijo Mercedes.

-Sr. Uchiha –lo llamo Gabriel –Ya que no importa lo que digamos usted aun así los acompañara, quiero que se lleve esto –le dijo entregándole un crucifijo.

-Paso –fue la respuesta del azabache –Yo no creo en esa sarta de tonterías –el anciano lo miro con algo de pena para luego dibujar una cruz en su pecho y besar el objeto en cuestión.

-Si no te lo pones no vas ttebayo –lo amenazo el rubio oprimiendo el crucifijo contra el pecho del azabache.

-Hn –gruño por lo bajo mientras se colocaba el dichoso crucifijo.

-Bien, ahora si vámonos –habló Mercedes.

-Tengan mucho cuidado y no se separen –les aconsejo Gabriel.

-Yuki –la llamo Sai –Aquí tienes –le dijo entregándole el dibujo que había hecho –Espero que puedas encontrar algo sobre esta mujer.

-Hai, Sai-kun –respondió la aludida recibiendo la hoja.

-Sai, muévete ttebayo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los cuatro subieron al ático de la casa, era un lugar muy amplio lleno de polvo, telarañas, mueblas que en el correr de los años habían sido olvidados por sus dueños, eran pedazos de historia congelados en el tiempo.

-¿Estas bien Mercedes-obachan ttebayo? –le pregunto Naruto con un dejo de preocupación al ver a la mujer un tanto agitada.

-Si... es solo que ya no soy tan joven como antes.

-No es eso Mercedes-obachan –habló Sai –Hay muchas escaleras, demasiadas diría yo.

-_**Esta casa tiene una arquitectura extraña **_–comento Yuki por el comunicador.

-¿A que te refieres Yuki? –le pregunto Mercedes.

-_**Bueno... he estado revisando los planos que Carter-sama nos proporciono...**_

-¿Y? –la interrumpió Sasuke.

-_**No coinciden**_

-¿A que te refieres ttebayo?

-_**Bueno, aunque solo pusimos cámaras y sensores en la planta baja y los dos primeros pisos, puede darme cuenta que hay paredes donde no deberían**_ –explico –_**Pero hay más, parece que en un periodo la casa estuvo en constante remodelación, lo cual duro aproximadamente 10 años**_ –explico la mujer mientras continuaba examinando los planos en su computadora.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? –le pregunto Sai.

-_**Carter-sama me entrego siete diferentes planos, tres de ellos son de fechas cercanas y hecho por el mismo arquitecto.**_

-¿Sabes por que se realizaron todas estas remodelaciones? –pregunto Sai.

-Según la información que encontré fue por que el dueño en ese momento, decía ser atacado por espíritus malignos que solían, al parecer consulto a una adivina que le aconsejo mantener los pisos superiores en constante remodelación y que debía dormir en una habitación diferente cada noche, con una daga bajo su almohada.

-_**Es como la casa Winchester**_**(2)** –menciono Susan, también por el comunicador.

-¿Qué sucedió con el dueño? –pregunto Susan.

-_**Fue juzgado por el asesinato del arquitecto encargado de las remodelaciones, pero no fue enviado a la cárcel, en su lugar lo enviaron a una clínica mental donde se suicido.**_

-Yuki, quiero que busques la información de todos los dueños, desde el primero hasta el último.

-_**Hai, Mercedes-san **_–respondió la aludida.

-¿Qué sucede usuratonkashi? –le pregunto el azabache al darse cuenta que el rubio miraba algo con mucho detenimiento.

-Mercedes-obachan, Sai-kun, ¿Pueden venir y alumbrar eso onegai ttebayo? –las dos asintieron se acercaron y apuntaron la luz de sus lámparas al sitio donde apuntaba la del rubio, permitiendo ver un hermoso cuadro.

Era una mujer de largo cabello castaño, vestía con un traje de época completamente negro, la mano derecha estaba elevada a la altura de su pecho y sostenía un extraño símbolo... uno satánico, la otra sostenía una rosa marchita, detrás de la mujer se encontraba una enorme casona algo tenebrosa, en su frente tenia el símbolo de la bestia, el 666.

-_**¿Qué sucede?**_ –pregunto Gabriel -_**¿Encontraron algo?**_

-Un cuadro –respondió Naruto.

-Sai-kun, ¿Puede enviarme una imagen? –le pidió Yuki.

-Si... en un momento –respondió mientras sacaba su móvil para posteriormente tomarle una foto al cuadro y enviársela a Yuki.

-¿Qué opinión? –pregunto Sai.

-Aun es muy pronto para dar mi opinión pero supongo que debe ser de mediados de la era Meiji, pero es una especulación.

-Ya veo –habló Naruto.

Sasuke avanzo un poco, a cada paso que daban el suelo crujía amenazando con romperse en cualquier momento.

Uno, dos, tres paso y la madera chillaba con un sonido agudo, otro paso más y se detuvo, pues se había dado cuenta en esa parte, la madera estaba podrida y no soportaría, pero..

-Sasuke-teme, ¿Encontraste algo ttebayo? –le pregunto acercándose a el, graso error.

-No vengas do... –muy tarde, el piso bajo ellos se abrió.

-¡¡Ah!! –grito Naruto al sentir el vértigo de la caída.

-¡Naruto! –gritaron ambos parapsicólogos.

-_**¡¿Naruto-sama?! **_–habló Yuki -_**¿Esta bien? ¿Qué sucedió?**_ –nada ninguna respuesta.

-Naruto, Sr. Sasuke –esta vez fue Mercedes quien los llamo -¿Están bien?

-Cof, cof... ha-hai –respondió el rubio –Que golpazo ttebayo –se quejo.

-Dobe... –se escucho de Sasuke –Quítate de encima.

-¡Go-gomen! –exclamo el rubio apartándose de Sasuke el cual le había servido de colchón.

-Es bueno saber que Uchiha-bastardo sirve para algo bueno –se burlo el pelinegro artista parapsicólogo.

El azabache estaba deseando que el otro también cayera para poder romperle todos los huesos que la caída no hiciera.

-Naruto, Sr. Sasuke iremos por algo para que suban.

-Tengan cuidado ttebayo.

-Tu también, no vaya a ser que el Uchiha-bastardo quiera jugar a "las manitas calientes"

-Ya lárgate copia de cuarta –gruño Sasuke molesto y con deseos homicidas y lamentándose por no tener al pelinegro cerca para mínimo, romperle la cara.

-Yuki, ¿Me escuchas ttebayo? –llamo a la peliazul sin prestar atención a la discusión que su compañero y el azabache sostenían.

-_**Con un poco de estática... pero bien **_–respondió la chica.

-Bien... examinaremos este lugar, parece ser un cuarto piso ttebayo.

-_**Ni se te ocurra Naruto Uzumaki **_–lo regaño Gabriel en tono autoritario.

-Demo... –intento protestar el rubio.

-_**Nada de peros jovencito**_ –ahora fue el turno de Mercedes para regañarlo –_**Estas solamente tú y el Sr. Sasuke...**_

-_**Quien, si lo has olvidado**_ –agrego Susan –_**Es un blanco fácil**_ –Naruto inflo las mejillas a modo de puchero.

-_**No se muevan, buscaremos algo para poder bajar.**_

-Hay una escalera en la planta baja, esta en la cocina ttebayo –habló el rubio resignado –Creo que es lo suficientemente grande.

-_**De acuerdo**_ –la comunicación se corto dejando.

El rubio tomo su lámpara del suelo para comenzar a explorar el lugar.

-Dobe –lo llamo –La anciana y el sacerdote dijeron que no nos moviéramos.

-Solo reviso el lugar, no saldré de aquí ttebayo

-Hn.

El lugar en el que se encontraban era una amplia habitación, por la decoración, daba la impresión de ser una especie de alcancen de o algo por el estilo.

Había extrañas herramientas oxidadas desperdigadas por el suelo, una gruesa capa de polvo cubría todo el lugar, el olor a moho y humedad se percibía en el ambiente, mezclado con un extraño olor que a cada momento se hacia mas penetrante.

-Sai tiene razón, las mascarillas de oxigeno o cubre bocas deberían estar en el inventario de equipo ttebayo –se quejo el rubio y es que aquel hedor hacia que se les revolviera el estomago dándoles unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

-_**¡Te lo dije!**_ –chillo Sai por el comunicador –_**Debería ser indispensable, especialmente en lugares como este.**_

-Guarden silencio par de bakas –gruño Sasuke mientras se cubría la nariz y boca con un pañuelo –Y tú, copia barata, apresúrate con esa escalera.

-_**Ya se que me extrañas Uchiha-bastardo pero no tienes por que ser tan desesperado**_ –le dijo en tono burlón.

-Onegai, apresúrense –pidió Naruto –Este lugar huele peor que los calcetines de Sai ttebayo.

-_**¡Oye!**_ –se quejo el aludido.

-_**No te preocupes Naruto, ya vamos subiendo **_–hablo Mercedes.

-Arigato ttebayo.

El silencio volvió a sentirse, pero no duro mucho pues algo que el rubio odiaba más que nada era el silencio.

-¿Por qué decidiste ser periodista ttebayo?

-No es tu asunto dobe –le respondió cortante.

-Gomen ne –se disculpo apenado, bajando la cabeza.

-Por mi hermano –respondió finalmente sintiéndose culpable por alguna razón que desconocía, no le agradaba ver triste al rubio, le hacia sentir mal consigo mismo.

-Ya veo –dijo el rubio –Como... ¿cómo conociste a Namikaze ttebayo? –le pregunto al recordar que el azabache lo había llamado así la primera vez que lo vio.

-Lo entreviste hace algún tiempo.

-Ah, si... lo recuerdo, salió en varias revistas, incluso de chismes por sus aventuras con actrices... "Soltero, guapo y sin compromisos, un hombre cuyo mayor sueño es ser padre" ttebayo –El Uzumaki había dicho eso con un dejo de melancolía y a pesar de que la única luz en ese lugar era el de las dos pequeñas lámparas, el Uchiha pudo darse cuenta que algunas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos azules, pero no pudo decir o hacer nada, pues en ese momento la voz de Sai se dejo escuchar.

-Naruto, Uchiha-bastardo –los llamo –Ahí va la escalera, tengan cuidado.

Una vez aseguraron la escalera, Mercedes y Sai bajaron.

-Eres un mentiroso –le dijo Sai a Naruto –Aquí no huele mas que a humedad.

-Hace un momento esto olía horrible ttebayo –se defendió el rubio haciendo pucheros.

-Tal vez es un espíritu o algo por el estilo –comento Mercedes.

-Como en el segundo piso ttebayo.

-Como sea... trajimos lámparas más potentes –dijo Sai entregando los objetos a Sasuke y Naruto.

Con aquellas lámparas pudieron examinar el lugar con mayor detalle que con las primeras, descubriendo con cierto horror que la habitación en algún momento había servido como una especie de cámara de torturas.

Los instrumentos que seguramente fueron utilizados en algún momento, estaban desperdigados por el suelo, con una sustancia negrusca, seguramente sangre de los desafortunados que tuvieron la desdicha de estar ahí, en medio de la habitación, se encontraba una rustica mesa de operaciones llena de inmundicia y encima de ella se encontraba un libro voluminoso, viejo, de cuero grueso con las hojas amarillentas, tenía escrito en el lomo y portada la palabra "Necronomicón" **(3)**

-Esto no es bueno –menciono Sai mientras tomaba el libro con algo de dificultad, pues parecía pegado a la mesa a causa de la sangre seca, sus manos temblaban ligeramente al igual que Naruto y Mercedes que veían el objeto con preocupación.

-_**¿Sucede algo, Sai?**_ –pregunto Gabriel por el comunicador.

-Encontramos un libro de magia negra –respondió Mercedes en tono preocupado.

-_**¿Qué libro? ¿Qué sucede?**_ –pregunto comenzando a asustarse, pues conocía a la mujer de hace años y sabía que pocas cosas podían hacerla temer.

-El Necronomicón –respondió Naruto en igual tono que sus compañeros.

-_**¿El Necronomicón?**_ –repitió -_**¿Están bromeando, verdad?**_ –pregunto el exorcista esperanzado de que se tratara de una broma de mal gusto.

-Es algo que me encantaría ttebayo

Si el exorcista no hubiese estado sentado, en ese momento se hubiera caído de la impresión que recibió, al igual que la médium y la peliazul.

-_**Santo niño de atocha**_ –murmuro.

-Están haciendo demasiado escándalo por un insignificante libro –comento Sasuke con el seño fruncido.

-Eres un teme ignorante ttebayo –dijo Naruto –El Necronomicón es el mayor libro de magia negra que existe.

-Ritos, ceremonias, invocaciones, todo esta en ese libro –agrego Mercedes –Nos será muy difícil, casi imposible limpiar este ligar.

-Lo lograremos ttebayo –habló el rubio con seguridad.

-Pues primero debemos localizar a todos los espíritus y portales del lugar –dijo Sai.

-Eso lo se ttebayo.

-Bueno, veamos donde nos conduce esa puerta –dijo el pelinegro ya con una mano en la perilla, la giro para abrirla, topándose con una pared de madera, seguramente del otro lado se encontraban las escaleras.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora ttebayo?

-A un lado dobe –dijo Sasuke para luego asestar un fuerte y certero golpe con una pequeña hacha que había encontrado en un rincón, estuvo aseando golpe tras golpe, su frente ya comenzaba a perlarse de sudor a causa del esfuerzo, hasta que finalmente, logro hacer un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran pasar, al salir, como lo pensaba, se encontraron nuevamente en las escaleras.

-Yuki –la llamo Sai.

-_**¿Si, Sai-kun?**_

-¿Tienes alguna información sobre un cuarto piso?

-_**Si, al parecer fue clausurado en una remodelación previa a las tres que ya les había mencionado... hace aproximadamente 80 años.**_

-Yuki, Carter-san nos dijo que la tenia no mas de 70 años –dijo Naruto confundido.

-_**En si, es cierto, pero, como le dije, Carter-sama me entrego 7 diferentes planos, el mas antiguo data de la era Meiji, cuando los ingleses comenzaron a venir a Japón, desde entonces, la casa a sido destruida, parcial o totalmente y reconstruida y la misma medida y por alguna razón, cada vez que la casa cambiaba de dueño, el anterior decía que era una construcción reciente, eso explicaría por que Carter-sama cree la construcción actual tiene solo 70 años, que es el tiempo que su familia tiene con la propiedad.**_

-Ya veo –menciono Mercedes –Yuki... ¿Puedes guiarnos por el cuarto piso?

-_**Claro que si, Mercedes-san**_

-Nos encontramos en mitad de las escaleras, la habitación en la que caímos se encontraba en medio del ático ttebayo.

-_**Frente a ustedes debe haber otra puerta, puede usar el "gran oído", les permitirá saber donde hacer un hueco con mas exactitud...**_

-_**Tengan mucho cuidado, no saben lo que puedan encontrar del otro lado**_ –les dijo Susan en tono preocupado.

-Hai

Nuevamente la casa les había dado una sorpresa mas, un cuarto piso que a simple vista guardaba un secreto sangriento, ¿Qué descubrirán en ese piso?

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El exorcismo de Almansa (1)**: http : / www . kruela. / exoralmansa . htm

**La casa Winchester (2)**: La viuda de Samuel Winchester, el inventor del rifle de repetición, mandó levantar una casa que se estuvo construyendo durante 38 años sin parar hasta que el momento de su muerte, falleció con 82 años. Convencida por un medium de la época de que podía evitar que los muertos por los rifles Winchester la visitaran buscando venganza en vida. Desde ese momento en su casa no cesaban los ruidos de martillos, empleó durante años una legión de constructores, carpinteros y decoradores en un proyecto sin fin.

**EL Necronomicón (3)**: http : / sombrasmalditas. / aficiones1093584 . html


	4. Psicofonia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo se, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 4.- Psicofonia**

El equipo se encontraba en una nueva habitación, el lugar se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el anterior, pero en este, había jaulas oxidadas y casi destruidas.

-Sr. Sasuke –lo llamó Mercedes -¿Puede tomar fotos al lugar? –el azabache, aunque renuente asintió, tomando su cámara digital y comenzando a sacar fotos.

-Sai –lo llamó el rubio al dibujante parapsicólogo.

-Hai –le respondió sacando una grabadora para luego encenderla.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? –preguntó Sai.

-¿Cuántos son? –preguntó Mercedes

-¿Eres humano? –preguntó Naruto.

-¿Eres un hombre o una mujer? –preguntó Mercedes.

El azabache los miró como si de bichos raros se trataran.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto Sai.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarlos, dennos una señal de su presencia ttebayo –pidió el rubio.

Guardaron silencio al escuchar una risa cruel, acompañada por gritos adoloridos y suplicas, helando la sangre del grupo, de pronto, todo quedó en silencio.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Naruto lanzándose contra la psíquica, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo en el momento que una de las jaulas se estrellara contra un oscuro rincón, destruyéndose.

-¿Están bien? –les preguntó Sai mientras ayudaba a la mujer a ponerse de pie y Sasuke a Naruto.

-Si, gracias Sai –le respondió Mercedes.

**-Es mejor que regresen** –habló Gabriel **–Es demasiado peligroso que permanezcan ahí.**

-No, aún no hemos revisado este piso ttebayo.

**-Lo siento Naruto-sama, pero es necesario que regresen **–esta vez fue Auki quien habló.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sai.

-**La planta de energía esta apunto de apagarse **–le respondió la chica –**Es necesario que regresemos al pueblo** –Naruto suspiró derrotado.

-Parece que debemos dejar la investigación por el momento –mencionó Mercedes.

-Es lo mejor –agrego Sai, mientras ayudaba a la mujer a salir de la habitación –Llevamos casi una semana aquí, estamos cerca de nuestro limite.

Una vez abajo, el grupo comenzó a guardar el equipo para posteriormente colocarlo en la vagoneta blanca que se encontraba afuera de la casa, junto al auto de Sasuke.

-Mercedes-obachan –la llamó Naruto -¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí ttebayo? –le preguntó al darse cuenta que en la vagoneta solo había espacio para tres personas y el equipo.

-Llegamos en un taxi –respondió Susan –Aunque fue difícil encontrar a uno que quisiera traernos hasta aquí.

-Pueden ir con Uchiha-bastardo –mencionó Sai sin siquiera consultar al aludido.

-Es buena idea –comentó Susan -¿Qué dicen?

-Si al joven Sasuke no le importa –comentó el sacerdote –Por mi esta bien.

-El dobe y los ancianos irán conmigo –sentenció el azabache.

-No decidas por mi teme –gruñó el rubio.

-Naruto, deja de discutir y sube de una vez –lo regañó Gabriel, quien ni lento ni perezoso, ya se encontraba sentado en la parte de atrás junto con Mercedes.

-Ya voy –respondió resignado tomando el lugar del copiloto.

-Nos veremos en la posada –les dijo Sai –Y Naru, ten cuidado con el Uchiha-bastardo.

-Ya lárgate de una maldita vez –gruñó el azabache azotando la puerta.

-Yo también te adoro Uchiha-bastardo –le respondió en tono burlón.

-Sai, sube de una maldita vez –lo regañó Susan –Si no quieres que te patee el trasero –lo amenazó en tono molesto.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, mientras arrancaba su auto, haciendo que las llantas derraparan por la velocidad en la que había arrancado.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó a los investigadores.

-La posada Amaterasu –le respondió el rubio –Esta en las afueras de la ciudad ttebayo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran al lugar donde se quedarían, una posada pequeña, estilo del Japón antiguo, pequeña pero acogedora.

El primero en bajar del auto fue el rubio, quien rápidamente se dirigió a la recepción dejando a sus compañeros y al azabache, un par de minutos después, Sai y las dos chicas llegaron.

-Naruto –lo llamó Sai al ver al rubio salir -¿Ya tienes las habitaciones?

-Hai, pero solo había seis habitaciones ttebayo.

-Eso significa que dos tendrán que compartir cuarto –mencionó Sai –Bien, Naruto y yo compartiremos cuarto –dijo en tono feliz abrazando al mencionado por el cuello.

-Eso si que no –protestó Susan –¿Ya olvidaron la última vez que ustedes dos se quedaron juntos?

-Que el guapo se quede con Naruto –sugirió la pelirroja –O mejor, guapo y yo –le guiñó un ojo a este.

-El dobe y yo compartiremos la habitación –sentenció el azabache.

-Ya te dije que no decidas por mi, te…

-Bien –lo interrumpieron los dos mayores del grupo.

-De esa manera estaremos seguros que no te meterás en problemas –agregó Mercedes.

-Ya no soy un niño, obachan –se quejó el rubio inflando las mejillas.

-Entonces no te quejes –le dijo Gabriel en tono tranquilo –Ya, vamos a entrar, mis viejos huesos me piden tregua.

-Y yo necesito un relajante baño –comentó Mercedes.

Una vez adentro, el equipo se instaló en sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar o tomar un baño, mas no fue ese el caso del rubio, que lo primero que hizo fue prender su laptop para revisar la información que habían recabado.

-¿Qué haces dobe? –le preguntó el azabache quien acababa de salir del baño solo con un pantalón, su dorso estaba desnudo con una toalla en los hombros y el cabello húmedo.

Sin embargo el rubio no le contestó, pues este tenia puestos unos audífonos.

-Dobe –volvió a repetir, esta vez lanzándole la toalla a la cabeza.

-¡Eres un bruto ttebayo! –le gritó molesto lanzándole la toalla nuevamente, la cuál el azabache esquivó con facilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que haces usuratonkashi?

-Reviso la información ttebayo –le respondió el rubio en tono molesto -Es extraño ttebayo.

-¿Extraño? –repitió el azabache.

-Escucha esto –le dijo al tiempo que desconectaba los audífonos.

_-¿Hay alguien aquí?_

_**Si… si…**_

_-¿Cuántos son?_

_**-No lo se… no lo se…**_

_-¿Eres humano?_

_**Si… si…**_

_-¿Eres un hombre o una mujer?_

_**Ayuda… ayuda..**_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_**Yuuko…**_

_-Estamos aquí para ayudarlos, dennos una señal de su presencia ttebayo._

_**¡Déjennos en paz!**_

En la psicofonia claramente se podía escuchar la voz de una mujer y los gemidos lastimeros de cientos de personas como fondo macabro, además de aquella risa y gritos que prosiguieron al último grito.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Es una psicofonia, es la que realizamos antes de irnos ttebayo –respondió el rubio –Hay que examinar las fotos –el azabache asintió.

Sasuke no lo admitiría jamás pero estaba comenzando a aceptar que los fantasmas, demonios y cosas paranormales existían realmente, pero, ¿Lo admitiría?

_Continuara... _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola gente botina!!! Espero les gustara el nuevo capitulo n-n

Youko_Saiyo: Y a la que nos ha estado mandando reviews al fic del Sirenito, solo te pedimos calma que vamos por orden, no te desesperes que para haya vamos n-nU


	5. Yūrei seductora

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo se, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Las psicofonías** son sonidos que quedan registrados en grabadoras de audio y son interpretados como voces de los muertos por los investigadores de lo paranormal.

**Chaneques:** Aliados de Tláloc, por lo que también se les llama "Tlaloques". Pero la mejor forma de llamarlos es Chaneques, nombre que deriva de la palabra maya "chak", que era el dios del agua de ahí la creencia y la alianza que se le asigna con este elemento.

**Los yūrei:** son fantasmas japoneses. Como sus similares occidentales, se piensa que son espíritus apartados de una pacífica vida tras la muerte debido a algo que les ocurrió en vida, falta de una ceremonia funeraria adecuada, o por cometer suicidio. Usualmente aparecen entre las dos de la madrugada y el amanecer, para asustar y atormentar a aquellos que les ofendieron en vida, pero sin causar daño físico.

**Fantasmas seduct****ores****:** Es el fantasma de un hombre o una mujer quienes después de muertos inician un romance con un humano vivo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 5.- Yūrei seductora**

Naruto se encontraba revisando las fotos en compañía de Sasuke, este último, veía aquellas imágenes sin poder encontrar alguna explicación racional a lo que veía, pero la que más le impresionó, fue la primera que él mismo tomo: Aquella que había hecho en esa habitación llena de jaulas ha pedido de Mercedes. Había una mujer mirándolos detenidamente, usaba un vestido de época, su cara estaba oscurecida, pero el Uchiha pudo deducir que se trataba de la misma mujer del cuadro que encontraron en aquel sombrío ático.

Naruto se levantó de su lugar, ante la mirada atenta del azabache quien no sabía ni que pensar.

-Hay que mostrarles esto a los demás –habló Naruto en tono serio –Es posible que esa mujer sea la clave que estamos buscando ttebayo.

-Recuerda lo que te dijeron, dobe –habló Sasuke sin despegar la vista de una fotografía. Naruto miró al azabache y suspiró pesadamente, sabía que el Uchiha tenía razón, pero necesitaba que Yuki revisara la información, pero sabía que ella y los demás estaban demasiado exhaustos.

Sasuke se dio cuenta del semblante pensativo del Uzumaki, se acerco a él diciéndole que lo mejor en ese momento era descansar, aunque reacio, el rubio decidió aceptar, él también estaba cansado.

Aunque Sasuke ya había tomado un baño, decidió ir junto con Naruto a las aguas termales, donde, –para desgracia del azabache –Sai y Gabriel ya se encontraban ahí. Ambos parasicólogos parecían muy animados, especialmente Gabriel quien se veía bastante entretenido contando sus anécdotas de sus días de juventud.

-Naruto, Sr. Sasuke –saludó el sacerdote –Que bueno que vinieran.

-Es un milagro que no te quedaras en la habitación revisando el material, Naru-chan –comentó Sai con una sonrisa algo falsa, el aludido hizo un pequeño puchero.

-No molestes Sai –gruño hundiendo su cuerpo en el agua hasta la barbilla -¿De que hablaban? –le preguntó a Gabriel.

-Le contaba algo que me sucedió en mi niñez –respondió Gabriel, Naruto lo miró interrogante. Aunque el azabache no lo admitiera estaba un poco interesado en la plática -¿Ha escuchado sobre los chaneques, Sr. Sasuke? –el aludido negó con la cabeza.

Gabriel les contó que en el lugar donde había nacido, como en el resto de la república Mexicana, se hablaba de seres fantasmales y criaturas que parecían venir de otros mundos. Uno de los tantos y pintorescos relatos; hablaba sobre los chaneques. Pequeños seres con apariencia de niños que, se creía, vivían cerca de ríos, lagunas o pozos. Se decía que ellos gustaban de jugar con los infantes hasta volverlos locos, matarlos o llevárselos consigo.

Cuando Gabriel tenía solo diez años de edad, fue al río a pescar, ya casi anochecía cuando regresaba a su casa, podía escuchar extraños ruidos, como murmullos provenientes de los matorrales. El joven se detuvo al ver a un pequeño delante de él, a pesar de la poca luz, pudo distinguir su piel oscura y desnuda, tenía unos ojos penetrantes, casi demoníacos. Al ver al joven Gabriel, la criatura soltó un extraño ruido y le sonrío, mostrando su blanca dentadura, hizo un movimiento y el joven comenzó a rezar "un padre nuestro" haciendo que la criatura desapareciera.

Sasuke miraba con total incredulidad al religioso, en cambio; Naruto y Sai parecían dos niños que miraban una montaña de dulces y juguetes.

-¡Increíble! –exclamó Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos –México tiene muchas historias interesantes.

Gabriel dejó escapar una pequeña risita, se mojó el rostro y el cabello con el agua tibia.

-Japón también tiene historias muy interesantes –comentó el religioso y concluyó con un: "Quizás sea un pecado lo que diré: Creó que tanto México como Japón, son los países que más creen y respetan a los seres sobrenaturales".

Los tres parapsicólogos soltaron una pequeña risilla, mientras que Sasuke tan solo rodó los ojos, ¿qué clase de idiotas eran?

A la hora de la cena todos se reunieron en el comedor para disfrutar de una deliciosa comida tradicional, que a todos les parecía deliciosa; incluso a Naruto, cuyo sentido del gusto estaba mayormente limitado a una sola comida: ramen.

Una vez terminaron sus alimentos, les sirvieron un poco de té y dulces. Naruto aprovecho ese momento para contarles lo que Sasuke y él habían descubierto.

-Parece que nuestra misteriosa mujer es la clave para resolver este enigma –comentó Mercedes con una mano en la barbilla.

Los parapsicólogos comenzaron a comentar sus opiniones e hipótesis, ante la mirada aburrida del azabache quien al haberse artado de aquella conversación; se levantó, sin decir palabra.

Sasuke subió las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartía con el rubio, miró la laptop del Uzumaki aun en la mesa; se sentó en la silla y encendió la computadora para poder ver nuevamente aquella foto que tanto le había llamado la atención.

Aquella mujer, tenía una yukata blanca, largos cabellos negros, algo revueltos, esa piel de calaverica blancura, contrastando con esos ojos totalmente negros que parecían mirarlo fijamente.

Cuando Naruto regresó a su habitación, Sasuke ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

En la habitación había dos camas, tan solo divididas por una mesita de noche, había un sofá, un pequeño comedor y cocina.

Naruto guardo su laptop, se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo, para luego dirigirse a su cama; paro en seco, había sentido una extraña presencia, auque había sido rápido.

-Debió ser mi imaginación ttebayo –se dijo mentalmente, acomodándose en el cómodo colchón quedando dormido casi al instante.

Pasada de la media noche; el rubio se despertó de golpe al sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo y unos labios apoderándose de los suyos. Fijó su vista en quien lo besaba encontrándose con Sasuke; abrió los ojos al máximo, sin poder creer lo que veía, colocó sus manos en el pecho del azabache, empujándolo lejos de él.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, teme?! –le gritó furioso.

Sasuke inclino la cabeza y le sonrió seductoramente, aprisionando nuevamente al rubio, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó el rubio; aquella mirada en el azabache mostraba algo extraño –Tú no eres Sasuke ttebayo.

El azabache le sonrío nuevamente, dejando ver una figura translucida de atrás de él, una mujer de cabellera negra y calaverica piel. El rubio sudo frío, sus labios articularon una palabra que hizo la sonrisa de "Sasuke" aun más grande: Yūrei.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les guste el fic n-n


	6. Cosas que suceden

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo se, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 6.- Cosas que suceden**

Sasuke despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza; por alguna razón sentía como si las energías lo hubieran abandonado y su cuerpo le dolía; trató de levantarse pero un agudo dolor en su parte baja se lo había impedido.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? -. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado viendo las fotografías en la laptop del dobe y después, nada más que oscuridad.

-Maldición –gruñó por lo bajo; se levantó a duras penas para meterse al baño. Preparó la enorme tina con agua caliente; eso lo relajaría y ayudaría un poco.

Naruto se encontraba revisando el equipo; estaba muy nervioso y se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido tan solo unas horas atrás.

-Maldita Yurei –maldijo interiormente. Si no hubiera sido por ese espíritu; negó violentamente con la cabeza. La culpa había sido suya y de nadie más, ¿Cómo es que se dejó llevar por un espíritu? Se reprochó mentalmente. Después de eso no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-Naruto –lo llamó Sai -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –le preguntó sonriendo; pero esta desapareció al ver el semblante de su mejor amigo -¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada –le mintió tratando de evitar el contacto visual; sabía que si esos ojos negros hacían contacto con los suyos, terminaría diciéndole todo. Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y finalmente terminó contándole todo.

-No es tan malo –dijo muy quitado de la pena, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte del rubio.

-¡¿Qué no es tan malo?! –gritó escandalizado.

-Te tiraste al Uchiha-bastardo, ¿Y qué? –se encogió de hombros –Dudo mucho que sepa lo que pasó.

-Pero yo si lo sé –dijo sonrojándose -¿Qué clase de parapsicólogo soy si dejé que un espíritu me sedujera?

-Eres humano, hermano –le recordó –No has tenido sexo desde, mmmm, creo que esa fue tu primera vez –finalizó con una sonrisa boba, haciendo que el rostro de Naruto se sonrojara al punto de competir con un semáforo.

-¡Sai, idiota! –le gritó furioso –¡Esto es enserio ttebayo!

-Claro que lo es –dijo dedicándole una mirada que asustó al Uzumaki. Sonriendo como tonto poco después –Ya que tu primera vez tenía que haber sido conmigo –dijo ganándose otro golpe por parte del rubio.

-Eres un idiota –gruñó por lo bajo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tan temprano están peleando? –habló Susan en tono cansado –Actúan como niños –dijo molesta.

-No peleamos, solo tenemos un pequeño intercambio de ideas –dijo Sai con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Susan dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro dándose por vencida; le parecía demasiado temprano para discutir con esos dos; de solo pensarlo, ya le dolía la cabeza.

-Como sea. Dejen el equipo por la paz –les dijo en tono de orden –. Mercedes me envió a buscarlos, el desayuno ya esta listo.

-No tengo hambre ttebayo –Susan parpadeó varias veces, ¿El pozo sin fondo no tenía hambre? Seguramente habría escuchado mal –¿Estas seguro que no tienes hambre?

-Si Susan-neechan –le respondió un poco fastidiado.

-Es una lástima, Gabriel había pedido que hicieran ramen, pero si no… -ni bien había terminado la oración cuando Naruto ya había desaparecido, dejando una estela de polvo.

La médium sonrió victoriosa, el ramen era su "As bajo la manga". Algo a lo que el rubio no podría negarse.

Sasuke fue el último en bajar; se veía ojeroso, además de caminar un poco gracioso. Sai, al verlo, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¿Se siente bien, señor Sasuke? –preguntó Mercedes en tono preocupado –. No se ve muy bien.

-¿Acaso no pudo dormir? –le cuestionó Gabriel. Ninguno de los dos recibió respuesta del aludido quien solo se sentó con mucho cuidado en la única silla libre.

-Parece que tuviste una buena sesión de sexo duro –comentó Sai haciendo que Naruto se atragantara con la comida.

-¡Naruto-sama! –exclamó Yuki con preocupación, tratando de ayudar a su jefe –¿Se encuentra bien?

-S-sí –respondió nervioso. Miró a Sai de mala de manera por lo que había dicho, cosa que fue captada por los dos mayores.

-¿Enserio te encuentras bien, Naruto? –le preguntó Mercedes.

-Tú y el sexy azabache deberían de regresar a su habitación. No se les ve muy bien a ninguno de los dos –comentó Susan.

-Susan-san tiene razón, Naruto-sama –la apoyó Yuki –. Uchiha-san y usted se ven algo cansados.

-Pero tenemos mucho trabajo ttebayo –intentó protestar el rubio.

-Hoy nos dedicaremos a descansar –agregó Gabriel –. Después de estar en una casa con tanta energía negativa, lo necesitamos.

-Es cierto, si regresamos ahora solo seríamos blancos fáciles para los espíritus –mencionó Mercedes.

-En especial para los que les gusta el sexo –dijo Sai con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios –. No queremos terminar en una orgía, ¿Verdad, Naru-chan?

-Ustedes solo dicen estupideces –habló Sasuke con molestia; se levantó de su lugar para irse a la habitación que compartía con el rubio, tenía mucho trabajo como para estar perdiendo su tiempo con ese grupo de idiotas.

Se dejó caer en el asiento; ya no le dolía tanto esa zona del cuerpo como cuando se despertó. Sacó su laptop y comenzó a escribir lo que sería su reportaje.

Yuki se había ido a su habitación para terminar su investigación; ella también era una obsesiva del trabajo pero de una forma distinta a la del rubio, pues la razón de la mujer más tenía que ver con llamar la atención de su jefe que de la investigación misma; algo que no era un secreto para nadie del grupo a excepción del mismo Uzumaki, quien estaba más interesado en los fantasmas y asuntos paranormales que en el amor.

-¿Has encontrado algo interesante, Yuki? –le preguntó la psíquica desde el marco de la puerta.

-Desgraciadamente aun no he encontrado nada, Mercedes-san –respondió la aludida con cierta frustración; lo que mas odiaba era no poder encontrar rápidamente la información que Naruto necesitaba; la hacia sentir inútil.

-Hablé con una vieja amiga del grupo HEPTA; nos enviará la información que encuentre.

La mujer abandonó la habitación de la más joven para dirigirse a la que compartía Naruto con el periodista. Estaba preocupada por ambos chicos; había algo extraño en el azabache; Susan se había dado cuenta también; era un extraño y sutil aroma a maldad. Aunque pareciera extraño, pero algunas personas con alta percepción eran capaces de oler la maldad de las personas: la forma más fácil era su pelo; aunque también era posible saber, por medio de ese método, si una persona había sido poseída por algún espíritu o demonio y en ciertas ocasiones; si aun lo estaban.

-Mercedes –la llamó Gabriel al verla en el pasillo –¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó al verla con esa expresión seria en el rostro.

-Creo que algo sucede entre Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke –respondió con seriedad.

Aquello confundió al sacerdote, pero había aprendido con el tiempo que, cuando la psíquica ponía esa cara y hablaba con tanta seriedad, solo podría hacer una cosa: creerle, pues casi siempre era verdad.

-¿Qué necesitas? –le preguntó el exorcista.

La española sacó un hermoso péndulo de cuarzo de color ámbar. Debían revisar la habitación de esos dos pues era muy posible que alguno de los espíritus de la casa, pudieran haberlos seguido o estar en el cuerpo de Sasuke o Yuki ya que eran los más débiles; si era así, podrían estar en grave peligro.

_Continuará…_


	7. Descubrimiento I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo se, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 7.- Descubrimiento I**

Sasuke estaba revisando sus anotaciones. En los últimos días, había pasado por tantas cosas que hasta entonces creía que eran simples supersticiones y creencias de personas ignorantes o ingenuas.

Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular.

—Mochi, Mochi —era el anciano hombre, dueño de aquella infernal casa.

—_Buenos días, Uchiha-san_ —saludó el anciano al otro lado del aparato —_. ¿Cómo van sus investigaciones? ¿Ya ha visto algún fantasma? _—aunque la voz del hombre sonaba con naturalidad, al azabache le parecía que se burlaba de él.

—_Tenga mucho cuidado _—le advirtió el hombre —. _Los fantasmas se alimentan del miedo…_

— ¿Y eso que? —preguntó con molestia.

—_Personas acostumbradas a ellos. No son de su interés_ —contestó —_Pero… los que dicen no creer en ellos, son los que representan un manjar y una muy buena fuente de energía. Son ellos los que, al descubrir que ellos existen; son quienes más se asustan._

La llamada terminó poco después. Sasuke gruñó con molestia, ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestarlo? Maldito viejo insoportable.

—Sr. Sasuke —hablando de viejos insoportables. Pensó Sasuke al ver a los dos miembros mayores del grupo.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? —preguntó Mercedes, mirando a todas direcciones.

—No lo sé —respondió el joven periodista, regresando su atención a su trabajo.

—Yo lo buscaré —dijo Gabriel a Mercedes —. Tú habla con él —la mujer asintió.

Una vez, Gabriel se fue, Mercedes se acercó al azabache, se sentó a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Se ha sentido extraño últimamente? —le preguntó las española, sentándose al lado del menor.

—No —respondió secamente, sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo.

Mercedes se mantuvo en silencio. Examinado al azabache, estudiándolo. Aquella mirada tan profunda, parecía estar sondeando su cerebro, hasta lo más profundo de él.

—Sasu… —Las palabras de la mujer fueron interrumpidas por Yuki —. ¿Qué sucede. Yuki? —preguntó la parapsicóloga.

—Lo siento Mercedes-san —se disculpó la joven —. No fue mi intención interrumpirlos. Necesito hablar con Naruto-sama, ¿Lo han visto?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Desde el día anterior, cada vez que veía o escuchaba que esa mujer estaba cerca o hablaba de Naruto; sentía unas ganas tremendas de eliminarla. Parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta de sus extraños pensamientos, ¿Es que se había vuelto loco?

—No. ¿Qué sucede, Yuki? —le preguntó Astorga —Te vez un poco preocupada.

—Recibí un mensaje de Yamanaka-san. Llegará hoy por la tarde.

Mercedes dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Las cosas se complicarían aun más, y no precisamente por causa de esa horrible casa.

— ¡¿Sakura-chan vendrá, ttebayo?! —preguntó Naruto, entusiasmado. Lo que hizo que la expresión de Yuki se entristeciera y Sasuke frunciera aun más el ceño, ¿Quién era esa tal Sakura?

—Sí —respondió en un susurro —. Haruno-san y Hinata-chan, también —el ojiazul sonrío, dando saltos por la habitación, como un niño pequeño, gritando "¡Si, Sakura-chan vendrá ttebayo!"

—Cierra la boca, dobe —dijo Sasuke, molesto, iniciando irremediablemente una nueva pelea con el rubio, hasta que Gabriel intervino.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó, Gabriel molesto, ocasionando que los tres más jóvenes, brincaran a causa del susto que les ocasionó ver al sacerdote enojado.

—Yuki —la llamó Mercedes —. Déjanos a solas —la de cabellos azules, asintió —. Necesitamos hablar con ustedes —dijo una vez que la chica se fue.

— ¿De que se trata, Mercedes-obachan? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Estamos preocupados por ustedes —contestó Gabriel —. Preocupados por lo que sucedió ayer —Naruto tragó grueso por lo último, ¿Es que el idiota de Sai había abierto la boca? Definitivamente lo mataría cuando esto terminara.

— ¿A-a que se refieren, ttebayo? —cuestionó el rubio, estaba sudando mucho, además de estar muy nervioso; lo que fue captado por los tres restantes.

—Había un espíritu aquí, ¿No es así? —Naruto asintió.

El Uzumaki sabía que debía decirle a Sasuke lo que había pasado; el azabache tenía derecho a saberlo, pero…

— ¡Naruto! —Sai había interrumpido violentamente en la habitación. El Uzumaki suspiró aliviado, lo había salvado la campana.

—Sai, ¿Es que no tienes modales? —lo reprendió Gabriel, con molestia —¿Qué sucede?

— ¡¿Qué hace Sakura-fea aquí? —Gabriel y Mercedes suspiraron al momento que el rubio dejó la habitación a toda velocidad. Por lo visto tendrían que esperar para aclarar lo que había sucedido.

—Será mejor que bajemos —dijo Gabriel en tono resignado. Levantándose, para salir junto con Sai.

Sasuke hizo ademán de regresar a su trabajo, pero Mercedes lo detuvo.

—Aún no hemos terminado de hablar —le dijo la anciana, sonriéndole. Sasuke bufó con molestia —. ¿Qué hizo anoche, antes de dormir? —El Uchiha se encogió de hombros, derrotado. Por lo visto, esa mujer era de las que no se rendían. No tuvo más opción, terminó por contarle lo último que recordaba: la fotografía de aquella misteriosa mujer. Aquello, preocupo a Mercedes, por alguna razón.

—Sr. Uchiha, ¿Podría enseñarme esa fotografía? —el aludido la miró sin comprender la extraña reacción de la extranjera.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó secamente.

—Cúmplale ese pequeño capricho a una pobre anciana que podría morir en cualquier momento —el azabache bufó. Esa mujer estaba más sana que un caballo; con seguridad terminaría enterrando a la mayoría de su grupo.

Finalmente, terminó abriendo el archivo, pero para su sorpresa, la fotografía donde había visto a aquella mujer, estaba completamente oscura, como si la película se hubiese velado; pero eso no era posible, pues la cámara que había utilizado era digital, no usaba rollo, además, él mismo la había visto la noche anterior.

Ahora si que Mercedes estaba preocupada, se acercó al joven periodista e hizo una pregunta: ¿Quién eres tú? Sasuke la miró como una idiota, pero, de pronto, sus ojos se volvieron vacíos, muertos.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Mercedes —la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba diferente, como de una mujer. Sus labios tenían una sonrisa torcida.

—Hi-Hitomi… —murmuro, Mercedes, cubriéndose la boca.

_Continuará…_


	8. Nuevos miembros

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo se, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaración: **

**Oración de exorcismo:**

Cruz del Santo Padre Bendito

Mi luz sea la cruz santa

No sea el demonio mi guía

¡Apártate, Satanás!

No sugieras cosas vanas

Pues maldad es lo que brindas

Bebe tú mismo el veneno

_**Wicca**_: es una religión pagana, popularizada por el británico Gerald B. Gardner como un renacimiento de la antigua religión de la brujería, siendo iniciado el autor por un Coven que había encontrado en la zona de New Forest. La práctica de brujería, según la forma propuesta por Gardner, ha evolucionado y ha sido adaptada dando paso a la creación de las numerosas tradiciones wiccanas existentes hoy día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 8.- Nuevos miembros**

Mercedes temblaba ligeramente; jamás se hubiera imaginado que el espíritu que poseía al Uchiha fuese precisamente Hitomi: aquella dulce mujer que conoció tan bien en vida. No podía ser creer que se hubiese transformado en un espíritu maligno.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le cuestionó la española —Tú ya deberías estar descansando… debes cruzar…

— ¡¿Y dejar que esas zorras se quedaran con Naruto-kun o mi niisan?! —gritó escandalizada, ocasionando que la habitación cimbrara y algunos pequeños objetos cayeran al suelo.

—Naruto y Sai no son de tu propiedad —le reprochó Mercedes con molestia — ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió, Hitomi?

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban completamente opacos, sin vida. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de ellos: Hitomi lloraba.

—Yo lo amaba… —aquello dejó confundida a la antigua HETPA, ¿De quien estaba hablando? —, yo en verdad lo amo, es por eso que lo hice… quería ser suya, necesitaba serlo.

Mercedes palideció, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? "La" tomo de los hombros, "obligándola" a mirarla.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Hitomi? —le exigió saber. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta en cualquier momento.

—Use este cuerpo para entregarme a Naruto-kun.

La anciana mujer se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla, se había tapado la boca para evitar soltar un grito. Si era cierto, significaba que Naruto y el Uchiha habían… no, seguramente Hitomi le estaba mintiendo; pero la sonrisa de "la chica" le decía todo lo contrario.

Mercedes sintió una enorme furia; había dañado, no solo a Sasuke, también a Naruto, eso era algo que no podía perdonarle; el rubio era como su nieto y lo conocía muy bien; seguramente en esos momentos se estaría torturando por haberse dejado llevar.

Sin que el ente se diera cuenta, sacó una botellita de plástico de entre sus ropas y le lanzó el contenido, aquello ocasionó que el ser soltara un fuerte y desgarrador grito que seguramente se había escuchado en todo el lugar: le había lanzado agua bendita y aunque en realidad no le quemaba, Hitomi sentía como si estuviese siendo consumida por las mas abrasadoras llamas.

Mercedes hacía lo mejor que podía para "mantenerla" quieta, pero su fuerza iba en aumento y la psíquica a duras penas podía mantenerlo quieto. Afortunadamente, Naruto, Sai y Gabriel habían entrado a la habitación, alarmados por los gritos que soltaba el azabache.

Ninguno de los tres hombres sabía lo que estaba sucediendo –aunque Gabriel tenía una ligera idea –, pero actuaron por instinto: Sai y Naruto, sosteniéndolo, para evitar que escapara.

— ¡Reacciona Sasuke! —le gritó Naruto con desesperación y culpa.

—Naru... niichan, ayúdenme —ambos jóvenes quedaron en shock; aquella voz era inconfundible, no podía ser posible, ella había muerto.

—Hi-Hitomi…

— ¡No la suelten! —les gritaron los dos mayores al darse cuenta que de la impresión, Sai y Naruto estuvieron apunto de soltar al Uchiha; por suerte, ambos reaccionaron a tiempo, evitando que escapara y afirmando aun mas el agarre.

Por su parte, Gabriel tomó su crucifijo y lo colocó en la frente del azabache; esto ocasionó que los intentos por liberarse fuesen más violentos.

Un extraño viento comenzó a manifestarse en la habitación lanzando objetos contra los parapsicólogos o las paredes –extrañamente las ventanas y la puerta estaban cerradas –. El viento parecía venir del azabache.

_**Crux Sancti Patris Benedicti**_

_**Crux Sacra Sit Mihi Lux**_

_**Non Draco Sit Mihi Dux**_

_**Vade Retro Satana**_

_**Numquam Suade Mibi Vana**_

_**Sunt Mala Quae Libas**_

_**Ipse Venena Bibas**__** Amen**_

El extraño viento se hacia cada vez mas violento a medida que el exorcista rezaba; Sasuke se removía violentamente, de repente… todo quedó en silencio, en el momento en que el joven periodista perdió el conocimiento.

Gabriel dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente –el exorcismo había mermado casi todas sus energías –, se sentó en una de las camas, tratando de que su respiración se normalizara.

—Ya no estoy para estos trotes —se quejó el hombre mientras se sentaba en una de las dos camas.

Mercedes también se sentó al lado del sacerdote; le pidió a Naruto y Sai que recostaran al Uchiha en la cama libre, para después pedirle al pelicorto, que fuera a su habitación por dos velas bendecidas y un poco de incienso, los mismos que colocó a cada lado del azabache.

Después de unos minutos, los dos extranjeros recuperaron un poco de su energía.

—Necesitamos hablar contigo, Naruto —habló Mercedes, después de un rato de silencio —. Es sobre lo que acaba de suceder y necesitamos que sea a solas —agregó al ver que Sai no parecía tener intenciones de irse.

—Si van a hablar de mi hermana, tengo derecho a saber —repuso Sai con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso es cierto ttebayo —lo apoyó Naruto con voz autoritaria.

Tanto Gabriel y Mercedes soltaron un suspiro pesado; tenían la ligera sospecha de que, cuando se enteraran de que iba el asunto, ardería Troya.

Astorga miró a Naruto, como esperando que fuera él quien le pidiera al pelinegro que los dejara a solas, pero éste tan solo asintió, como autorizándola a hablar; suspiró pesadamente, mentalmente pensando en lo que pondría en el epitafio del rubio.

—Bien —accedió la española, derrotada —, ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó en esta habitación?

El rubio tan solo bajo la mirada, avergonzado, ¿Cómo le podría decir a la mujer que prácticamente era su abuela, que había tenido relaciones intimas con un hombre y encima, todo causado por un espíritu? No quería que se decepcionara de él o pensara cosas erróneas, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba, ¿Qué más podría esperar?

Por otro lado, Mercedes y Gabriel ya comenzaban a perder la paciencia; inevitablemente haciendo sus propias conjeturas.

—Por el amor de Dios, muchacho —habló Gabriel, rompiendo el silencio —, responde que nos estas preocupando.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente, cerró los ojos; cómo solía decir Gabriel en momentos difíciles: al mal paso darle prisa.

—Yo… bueno… me acosté con él —aquella revelación hizo que los dos mayores se atragantaran con su saliva.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! —gritaron ambos extranjeros a la vez.

— ¡¿Te das cuenta del pecado que has cometido?!

Gabriel era un hombre muy tranquilo y calmado, pero ahora se había transformado completamente; sus ojos parecían destilar veneno causada por la molestia.

Sai miró al azabache quien se removía intranquilo a causa de los gritos que ambos mayores profesaban al pobre rubio.

—Es mejor que sigamos con esta discusión en otra parte —habló Sai —. El Uchiha-bastardo se despertará de seguir así.

Aquel comentario hizo que los dos se tranquilizaran un poco y fue Mercedes la que ofreció su habitación para seguir con la discusión.

Si bien en la habitación que compartían Sasuke y Naruto, las cosas estaban tensas; en la habitación de la española, las cosas habían sido aun peor, los regaños por parte de los dos extranjeros fueron en aumento al saber que Sai se había enterado de lo sucedido, mucho antes que ellos.

"La iglesia ha cometido aun peores pecados del que Naruto pudo cometer con el Uchiha-bastardo" aquel comentario fue lo suficiente para que Gabriel se quedara callado, sabía bien a que se refería el joven pelinegro –pederastia –. Solo Dios tenía derecho a juzgar. Mercedes fue callada con un: "Mi hermana siempre conseguía lo que quería. Tú la conociste bien, Mercedes-obachan. Ella amaba a Naruto, pero él nunca le hizo caso… por eso, seguramente lo hizo, ¿Puedes culparlo por un momento de debilidad?" Ante aquello, la mujer no pudo más que evitar suspirar derrotada.

— ¿Qué harás con el Sr. Sasuke? — se atrevió a preguntar, Mercedes —No puedes dejar las cosas así, él tiene derecho a saber.

— ¿Y que le dirá? — se mofó Sai —¿Uchiha-bastardo, adivina, gracias a un espíritu, tú y yo terminamos acostándonos? Naruto tendrá suerte si solo le rompe la cara —Mercedes suspiró pesadamente.

—Se que debo decirle al teme lo que sucedió, pero… —el rubio se quedó callado; si el Uchiha se enteraba podría afectar la investigación.

—Haz lo que creas conveniente, muchacho —dijo Gabriel, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente —. Ahora debemos bajar y hablar con las chicas, seguramente estarán preocupadas.

—Vayan ustedes —pidió Naruto; estaba extrañamente serio.

Los tres asintieron; conocían muy bien al Uzumaki y sabían que éste se sentía culpable y que, necesitaba estar solo para poner sus ideas en claro.

—Le diré a Yuki que aliste el equipo para salir mañana por la mañana —Naruto asintió a lo dicho por Sai; nuevamente les pidió ir con los demás.

Abajo se encontraban Yuki, junto con tres mujeres, quienes al ver bajar a los tres investigadores, se les acercaron con semblantes preocupados.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — preguntó una mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos jade — ¿Dónde está Naruto?

—Naruto está en su habitación muy bien acompañado —le espetó Sai con voz socarrona, ocasionando que la mujer frunciera el ceño.

—Sakura, Sai, no inicien una pelea —habló Mercedes con intransigencia y cierto tono cansado.

Sakura Haruno era una reconocida doctora y, aunque no tenía ningún tipo de poder paranormal, solía ir con el equipo, pues Naruto la estimaba y creía bastante conveniente tener a un médico en sus investigaciones. A diferencia del Uzumaki, a Sai y a la mayoría del grupo, la pelirrosa no era de su agrado, pero preferían ignorarla por su líder rubio, todos menos Sai, claro.

Una joven rubia, de ojos azules y piel clara; se acercó a los dos ancianos y al pelinegro; su nombre era Ino Yamanaka, una joven practicante de la _**Wicca**_, al igual que las personas que venían con ella –a acepción de la pelirrosa –. Detrás de ella se encontraba una joven de cabello rubio –un poco más oscuro que la primera –, ojos color verde olivo: Su nombre era Temari no Sabaku.

—Ino, Temari —habló nuevamente la anciana —. Me da gusto verlas, se ven tan hermosas como la última vez.

—Lo mismo digo, Mercedes-san —dijo Temari, abrazando a la mujer.

— ¿Dónde esta Hinata y Gaara? —interrogó la mujer.

—Ellos vendrán si las cosas así lo requieren —arguyó la ojiazul.

—Las cosas en esa casa no son tan fáciles como creen —habló Gabriel con seriedad.

Las dos rubias se miraron entre si, ¿Qué tan grave podría ser el problema? Tan solo se trataba de una casa embrujada, una más en su larga lista.

—La casa sangrienta no es como ninguna que hayamos visto antes —habló Susan con parcimonia, adivinando los pensamientos de ambas practicantes de Wicca.

_Continuará…_


	9. Descubrimiento parte II… Pedóname

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo se, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 9.- Descubrimiento parte II… Perdóname**

Sasuke despertó después de una hora de lo sucedido. Se sentía mareado y el cuerpo le pesaba terriblemente.

—Mmm… —gimió alertando al Uzumaki, quien se mantenía sentado al lado de la cama. Intentó incorporarse pero las manos de Naruto en sus hombros lo detuvieron.

—No te levantes aún o podrías sufrir un fuerte mareo ttebayo.

— ¿Qué me sucedió? —preguntó acomodando nuevamente su cabeza en la suave almohada.

—Fuiste poseído por un espíritu —respondió bajando la mirada —. Fue mi culpa, lo siento mucho ttebayo.

— ¿A que demonios te refieres dobe? —Naruto dejó escapar un pequeño suspiró, sabía que Sasuke merecía saber la verdad pero también sabía que ello podría costarle su sueño.

El joven parapsicólogo le explicó que el espíritu que en vida había sido la hermana mayor de Sai, había tomado control de su cuerpo. Para poder cumplir con su propósito: hacer que ambos tuvieran sexo.

Sasuke escuchó atentamente lo dicho por el Uzumaki; ahora comprendía el por qué se había sentido de aquella manera en la mañana, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Ya anteriormente había tenido relaciones con un hombre como para no haberse percatado. Se sentía molesto y usado; cómo pudo se incorporó y golpeó fuertemente al rubio en el rostro sacándole un hilillo de sangre por la comisura de los labios.

—Sal de aquí —dijo con voz de ultratumba —, ahora —le ordenó al ver que el rubio no movía ni un músculo.

—Lo siento… —susurró comenzando a derramar lágrimas ante un anonadado azabache —se que no tengo excusa a lo que hice ttebayo.

—Eres un dobe, ¿Acaso crees que me tragaré tan ridícula historia? —lo cuestionó molesto —Es completamente ridículo.

—¡Es verdad! —gritó molesto —Hitomi te poseyó… —aun con la cabeza baja —, pero, pero… ¡Por favor no destruyas el sueño de mi madre! —le rogó mirándolo con ojos llorosos —Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero por favor no afectes al grupo —suplicó —. Este grupo… este equipo es el sueño por el que mi madre siempre luchó… —susurró —pero también es el sueño de Mercedes-obaachan, Sai, Gabriel, Yuki y mío. Te lo suplico.

—Lárgate de una maldita vez —espetó con veneno.

—Por favor…

— ¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?! —le gritó volviendo a propinarle otro golpe —¡Lárgate! ¡Nunca creeré en esa estúpida historia!

—Es la verdad —habló Sai desde la puerta —. Hitomi era mi hermana mayor y estaba enamorada de Naruto.

"_Genial, otra mas_" pensó para sí Sasuke.

—Hitomi siempre consiguió lo que quería… salvo una cosa —continuó Sai —: Naruto. Él nunca le prestó la atención que ella quería pues siempre estuvo mas interesado en hacer realidad nuestro sueño (además de ser el rey de los despistados) —a pesar de estar hablando de su única familia, Sai se mantenía con su semblante inexpresivo, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado —. Hitomi murió hace algunos meses en un accidente de auto, pero eso no detuvo su obsesión por Naruto, lo quería para ella y al carecer de un cuerpo físico, necesitaba de alguien, pero siendo tan celosa no dejaría que ninguna mujer se le acercara… seguramente por eso te escogió a ti.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, Sai suspiró pesadamente creyendo que no servía de nada continuar con eso, tomó a un renuente Naruto y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir dijo:

—Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar —sonrió malicioso —. Los sentimientos por ejemplo —guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sasuke miró la puerta por donde ambos investigadores habían salido. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

"_Tonterías_" pensó antes de ser envuelto por los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto; afuera de la habitación, Naruto se encontraba sentado con la espalda recargada en la puerta, su cabeza estaba oculta entre sus piernas. Se sentía la persona mas estúpida; su sueño, el sueño por el que había luchado toda su vida podría llegar a esfumarse, todo gracias a su debilidad.

—No deberías sentirte culpable por lo que sucedió —le dijo Sai colocándose a su altura —. Hitomi fue la causante de este embrollo, el Uchiha-bastardo lo sabe pero es muy cabeza dura como para aceptarlo.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —le preguntó en un susurro —Hitomi era tu hermana… tu única familia, aun así tú… —Sai sonrió, no con una de sus típicas sonrisas, si no con una verdadera.

—No te voy a mentir diciéndote que no me siento triste por mi hermana —Naruto bajó la mirada —, pero tú no tuviste, ni tienes la culpa —le aseguró obligándolo a mirarlo —Así que quita esa cara larga y anímate —Naruto sonrió agradecido con su amigo —. Anda, vamos con los demás antes de que Susan y Sakura-fea se maten entre sí —comentó con burla, dándole la mano para que se incorporara.

Naruto sonrió aceptando la ayuda para incorporarse. Se dirigieron a la planta baja donde se encontraba el resto del equipo; como Sai había dicho, la americana y la pelirrosa se encontraban discutiendo.

— ¡Eres peor que una verruga en el culo! — dijo Susan con molestia.

— ¡Y tú una vulgar! —atacó la otra —¿Por qué no te regresas a tu país de una buena vez, bruja!

— ¡Aquí la única que se debe ir eres tú, bitch! —le regresó la extranjera —¡Gracias a ti el equipo se ha dañado!

Tal era el escándalo que hacían ambas mujeres, que el administrador les había llamado la atención, ocasionando el enojo de los mayores quienes no estaban dispuestos a ser sacados de ese lugar por culpa de esas dos.

— ¡Suficiente! —gritaron los dos ancianos molestos asustando a las chicas.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —habló Naruto ocasionando que todos lo miraran.

— ¡Naruto! —chilló la de rosa antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo, aunque solo logro terminar en el suelo pues Sai había sido mas rápido tomando al rubio y haciéndolo a un lado para evitar que su amigo fuese arrollado por ella.

—Bien hecho Sai —dijo Susan en tono burlón mirando a Sakura en el suelo.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio ayudándola a levantarse.

—Sí, gracias, Naruto —dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa melosa que ocasionó más de un ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo esta vez? —preguntó Sai ignorando las miradas de odio que le enviaba la pelirrosa.

—Sakura se puso pesada con Yuki cuando ésta nos estaba mostrando la información que habían recabado —comenzó a explicar Ino —. Susan intervino y la frentuda le arrojó agua, pero falló y cayó en el equipo ocasionando un corto.

Sai estaba apunto de estallar en cólera, pero Naruto se le adelantó diciendo que no tenía caso molestarse con Sakura pues lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Yuki, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará reparar el equipo ttebayo? —le preguntó el rubio ignorando las quejas de su amigo.

—El generador es el más afectado —comentó la aludida —. Quizás me tome tres días y dos más con la cámara y la computadora que cayeron al suelo.

—Confiamos en ti para repararlos —le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que ocasionó un sonrojo en Yuki y un ceño fruncido en la pelirrosa.

Una vez calmados los ánimos se decidió que las recién llegadas fuesen a descansar (por suerte dos cuartos se habían desocupado), aunque para variar, Sakura había dicho que de ninguna manera compartiría habitación con ninguna de ellas.

—Solo compartiré habitación con Naruto —finalizó la chica con un tono sensual.

—You are really a whore —dijo Susan haciendo que Sai, Temari e Ino se echaran a reír.

—Suficiente, no iniciaran una nueva pelea —habló Mercedes —Sakura, Naruto de ninguna manera dormirá en la misma habitación que tú o cualquiera de las chicas —sentenció molesta.

—Además Naruto-sama ya comparte su habitación con…

—Conmigo —interrumpió Sai —, así que no molestes.

—Hinata llegará por la noche y no podemos dormir tres en un cuarto —dijo Ino —. La frente de marquesina debe compartir la habitación.

— ¿A quien le dices frente de marquesina, Ino-cerda? —dijo la aludida molesta.

—Por supuesto que a ti, frentuda.

—Ya es suficiente —esta vez fue el turno de Gabriel para interrumpir la pelea.

—Ya que no queremos que ninguna se contagie con ésta —Susan señaló a Sakura descaradamente —. Ino y Temari compartirán habitación y Hinata dormirá conmigo, ¿Están de acuerdo? —las dos rubias asintieron.

—Será mejor que comience con las reparaciones —dijo Yuki con desgano.

—Yo te ayudare con eso —le dijo Mercedes, levantándose de su asiento.

—Vamos Naruto, tenemos cosas que hacer —habló Sai jalando al aludido sin que pudiese reaccionar.

Las chicas y el sacerdote que aun se encontraban en el comedor, miraron a los dos amigos alejarse, seguramente con rumbo a las habitaciones.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sakura-chan que compartía habitación contigo ttebayo? —cuestionó confundido.

—Ya que "don sonrisitas" sabe la verdad, dudo mucho que quieras dormir en la misma habitación, ¿No crees? —Naruto bajó la mirada —No te preocupes, todo se solucionará. —le aseguró con una sonrisa —. ¿Por qué no vas a nuestra habitación? Yo iré por tus cosas.

—Esta bien — Sai sonrió —. Sai, gracias.

Sai le dio una pequeña palmaditas en la cabeza antes de perderse en el pasillo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación que Sasuke compartía con Naruto. El Uchiha se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, fumando su quinto cigarrillo; las palabras que Sai le había dicho aun resonaban en su mente una y otra vez.

—Fumas más que una locomotora —comentó Sai desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó en un gruñido.

—Vine por las cosas de Naruto —respondió con una falsa sonrisa —. No debes preocuparte por que te moleste, ahora dormirá conmigo.

—El dobe se quedara aquí —dijo en tono desafiante.

— ¿Entonces significa que tú te irás? —inquirió el investigador.

—Él único que se irá de esta habitación serás tú —gruñó molesto, tomando al pelinegro del brazo para sacarlo de la habitación —. Si el dobe quiere sus cosas que venga él por ellas —finalizó antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Sai miró la puerta por unos segundos antes de dibujar una sonrisa en los labios.

—Por lo visto se comienza a dar cuenta —comentó antes de ir a su habitación, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse cada vez mas interesantes, aunque había una molestia rosa que podría complicar su pequeño plan.

_Continuará…_


	10. La venganza de Sasuke

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo se, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

(1)** Ed y Lorraine Warren **son dos investigadores estadounidenses de fenómenos paranormales y autores asociados de varios casos acaecidos en casas encantadas.

**Ed Warren** (7 de septiembre de 1926 - 23 de agosto de 2006) fue un notable demonologo, autor y escritor. Su mujer, Lorraine Warren (31 de enero de 1927 - ) es una clarividente profesional y medium que trabajaba junto a su marido.

Los Warren fundaron en 1952, la Sociedad de Investigación Psíquica de Nueva Inglaterra (New England Society for Psychic Research) y abrieron el Museo del Ocultismo. Ambos son autores de numerosos libros especializados en lo paranormal y en sus investigaciones privadas. Han alegado haber investigado en cerca de 10.000 casos de fenómenos paranormales durante toda su carrera. Entre sus casos destacan su investigación en Amityville siendo de los primeros investigadores que pisaron la casa.

Han sido responsables de preparar varias pesquisas de lo paranormal en investigaciones demonológicas, entre los que se incluyen, Dave Considine, Lou Gentile y su sobrino, John Zaffis.

**(2) Demonología** es la rama de la teología y de la mitología que se encarga del estudio de los demonios, y sus relaciones; haciendo alusión a sus origenes, naturaleza y cualidades.

**(3) Agramon: **Demonio del miedo.

(4) http : // cafeclubradio . mforos. com /1507620/7293473 - la-mansion- lalaurie-de- nueva-orleans – y -la- reina- del –vudu / (quitar espacios).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 10.- La "venganza" de Sasuke**

A Naruto casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando Sai le contó lo sucedido. No quería tener que enfrentarse a Sasuke, no ahora… no por el momento y preferiblemente nunca.

—No sé por qué haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua —se burló Sai.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —le reprochó el rubio haciendo un puchero —. Tú no te acostaste con alguien que estaba poseído… —dejó escapar un suspiro —y para colmo con un hombre. —Naruto dejó que su frente se golpeara contra la mesita de noche en un gesto que le causó gracias al pelinegro.

—Lo segundo sí… —dijo como quien habla del clima.

Naruto levantó el rostro mirando a su amigo con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿había escuchado mal? Si, seguramente su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada; debía ser cosa del estrés.

—Creí que ya lo sabías… —habló Sai al darse cuenta del mutismo de su amigo —Gaara y yo no somos lo que se dice muy discretos.

¡Gaara y Sai juntos! Eso si había sido un duro shock para Naruto quien no soportó más y terminó por desmayarse sacando una risilla en el artista parapsicólogo. A veces su amigo podría llegar a ser muy despistado, ¿Quién podría culpar al Uzumaki después de todo? Para aquellos que los conocían, Gaara odiaba al pelinegro y no perdía la oportunidad de hacerlo notar, especialmente cuando éste se encontraba cerca.

Minutos después, Naruto había despertado gracias a la "sutil" ayuda de Sai quien le había arrojado agua fría al rostro y en esos momentos se encontraban comiendo algunos bocadillos y bebiendo algo de soda en lata.

—Lo del desmayo fue exagerado —comentó el pelinegro ganándose una mirada de odio de su líder.

— ¿Cómo es que terminaron juntos? —cuestionó antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

—Larga historia —cortó no dándole importancia al asunto —. No trates de evitar el tema. —Naruto infló las mejillas a modo de puchero. Por nada del mundo regresaría a esa habitación y eso era definitivo.

—Si no hablas con él es posible que busque la forma de arruinar tu reputación —agregó Sai mientras jugaba con una fritura.

Naruto suspiró derrotado; bebió lo último de su soda antes de levantarse.

—Suerte —le deseó Sai en tono divertido ganándose un "baka" por parte del rubio.

Se quedó de pie –estático –, tan solo observando la puerta que lo separaba del periodista. Inhaló profundo llenando sus pulmones de aire conteniéndolo por unos instantes antes de soltarlo. Estaba muy nervioso; sus manos sudaban y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Preferiría tener que exorcizar la casa de Carter-san yo solo que tener que hablar con el teme ttebayo —dijo para si mientras derramaba dos lágrimas en forma cómica.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, rogando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que le diesen valor y fortaleza para lo que vendría.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el medio de su cama; traía puestos unos anteojos que le daban un aire bastante sexy y sensual. El azabache no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio; toda su atención estaba centrada en el pequeño cuaderno que estaba en sus manos.

—U-Uchiha-san… —llamó Naruto con una mezcla de nervios y timidez.

Sasuke miró al parapsicólogo con cierta molestia –por alguna razón le había molestado que lo llamase por su apellido –, pero lo atribuyó a lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, dobe? —cuestionó con enojo.

—Vine por mis cosas —respondió un poco más tranquilo.

—Oh… pensé que habrías venido para hablar del "asunto" que tenemos pendiente —dijo mordaz; se levantó de la cama para poder confrontar al rubio quien mantenía la cabeza baja.

—No quiero hablar de eso… dame algo de tiempo por favor.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, tomó al rubio por los hombros lanzándolo contra la cama en la que momentos antes se encontraba descansando. Naruto estaba confundido, observó a Sasuke sin saber como reaccionar… estaba petrificado.

—En esa ocasión yo estaba "poseído" —dijo con sorna —, cuando tú y yo tuvimos sexo…

Por alguna razón, Naruto comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Naruto, obligándolo a abrirlas, lo tumbó en la cama sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

—U-Uchiha-san…

—La primera vez no estaba consciente de lo sucedido… ¿Qué te parece si lo repetimos? —el azabache finalizó la oración con un beso.

Naruto estaba en estado de shock; eso no podía estar pasando nuevamente, ¿Es que Sasuke estaba poseído otra vez? No, eso no era posible; ninguna energía extraña emanaba de su cuerpo, entonces, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Mientras tanto; Sai se encontraba en compañía de las recién llegadas, Susan y Yuki en la habitación de ésta última.

— ¿Cómo vas con eso, Yuki? —le cuestionó el pelinegro. La aludida dejó de revisar la placa electrónica para mirar a su segundo líder, se quitó los anteojos y negó débilmente con la cabeza.

—Mucho me temo que la placa principal y fuente de la planta eléctrica se quemaron… —dio un suspiro —no creo tener las refacciones para repararla y pedir una nueva tardaría al menos cuatro días para que llegase.

Sai chasqueó la lengua; ahora más que nunca deseaba deshacerse de ese molesto chicle rosa. ¿Cómo era que su amigo la soportaba? Era todo un misterio para él.

—Y las malas noticias no terminan ahí —habló Susan quien se encontraba sentada en la cama con su laptop entre las piernas.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —cuestionó Sai con fastidio.

—Le envié algunas fotos y psicofonías a unos amigos en Estados Unidos.

— ¿Y qué con eso? —cuestionó Temari.

—Bueno, a quien se lo envié fue a **Ed Warren **(1)…

— ¿El **demonologo** (2)? —interrogó Sai mirando a la americana con ojitos soñadores, ella asintió con una enorme gota en la sien.

—Él identificó al demonio…su nombre es **Agramon** (3), es el demonio del miedo…

—Por lo menos ya sabemos el nombre del demonio —mencionó Ino.

—Pero eso no es todo —habló nuevamente la americana —. ¿Recuerdan el cuadro que encontraron en el ático? —Sai asintió —Bueno esa mujer fue **Delphine Lalaurie.** Ella y su esposo tienen una historia negra en New Orleans donde vivían en una mansión conocida como: "**la mansión Lalaurie**" (4).

— ¿Y que con ello? —cuestionó Ino.

—Esa casa es conocida como la casa del terror por todo lo que sucedió ahí.

Aquella casa había sido el escenario de terribles torturas y experimentos atroces hechos a esclavos y que había sido descubierta a causa de un feroz incendio.

—Muchos creen que los Lalaurie huyeron a Francia o se fueron a vivir a un lago cercano en New Orleans —continuó la pelirroja —. Pero por lo que descubrieron en ese piso oculto y lo de ese cuadro… creo que en realidad se mudaron a Japón.

—Así que ya tenemos a un posible culpable —habló Sai más para si que para sus compañeras —. Temari, ¿En cuanto tiempo llegarían Gaara y Hinata?

—Gaara está en una reunión en Inglaterra y no podrá venir hasta dentro de una semana —dijo la aludida — y Hinata está en Sapporo visitando a su familia; llegará mañana.

Sai asintió levantándose de su lugar ante la mirada de las mujeres.

— ¿Es todo? —cuestionó Ino. Sai asintió.

—Por el momento pueden irse o hacer lo que les plazca; en cuanto llegue Hinata comenzaremos a planear lo que haremos con la casa —las chicas asintieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto no cabía de la impresión. Acababa de tener sexo con Sasuke (de nuevo), el azabache había cabalgado en él gimiendo de placer… besándolo con una increíble pasión y lo mas extraño de todo era… ¡Que él había respondido!

Miró al azabache que en ese momento dormía tan plácidamente entre las sábanas revueltas; se llevó una mano al cabello en un gesto de desesperación. Estaba tan confundido.

—Necesito ayuda ttebayo…

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Espero les guste el capitulo… nos vemos en la semana n_n


	11. Planes

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo se, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 11.- Planes**

Sai parecía divertido por los problemas de su amigo y es que para el artista, Naruto se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

—Así que te acostaste con Uchiha bastardo —mencionó con simpleza — ¿Y qué tal fue?

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme tal cosa, baka?! —gritó el rubio tan rojo como un tomate maduro.

—No es para tanto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Fuiste seme solamente o intercambiaron papeles?

Naruto miró al lado contrario. No podía decirle que habían intercambiado papeles (¡Ni lo terriblemente doloroso que era ser uke), ya era suficientemente vergonzoso contarle lo sucedido como para entrar en detalles.

—Estuvo mal lo que hice —aceptó el rubio —… no debí dejarme llevar por la lujuria.

—Tensión sexual —se burló el pelinegro.

—Pero Sasuke y yo somos hombres… —inmediatamente de haberlo dicho el rubio se corrigió y pidió disculpas.

—Olvídalo —lo interrumpió Sai sin inmutarse por lo dicho.

—Yo… a mí me gustan las mujeres…

—No puedes considerar como mujer a Sakura —comentó con sorna ocasionando que el rubio le propinara un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—Sakura es hermosa ttebayo —Sai puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente su amigo necesitaba urgentemente usar lentes.

—Como sea —cortó dando por terminado el asunto —. ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a Gaara; él tampoco quería aceptar que yo le gustaba.

— ¡Sasuke-teme no me gusta ttebayo! —le gritó sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Si tú lo dices —comentó sarcástico.

Naruto dejó escapar un cansado suspiro, guardó un minuto de silencio antes de iniciar nuevamente la plática.

— ¿Algún día me contarás como es que ustedes dos terminaron juntos? —interrogó sin poder ocultar su curiosidad, Sai asintió con la cabeza.

Dos años atrás los dos habían ido a investigar un departamento en Akihabara; en esa ocasión fueron solo los dos pues todos los demás se encontraban ocupados en otros asuntos.

La investigación había sido sencilla; resultó que se trataba de un simple caso de poltergeist causado por la hija adolecente de la pareja dueña del lugar.

—Cuando regresamos al hotel para pasar nuestra última noche ahí, se me ocurrió retar a Gaara para ver quién podía beber más —comentó divertido —, no fue difícil hacerlo solo tuve que picar un poco su orgullo y listo.

—Pero Gaara no bebe —reprobó el Uzumaki con los ojos entrecerrado.

—Por eso gané fácilmente —comentó con una sonrisa victoriosa. Naruto suspiró derrotado.

Sai se removió en la alfombra, se estiró ligeramente antes de continuar con la historia:

—Comenzó a discutir conmigo y una cosa llegó a la otra y terminamos en la cama —decir que el rubio no estaba sonrojado sería mentir; su rostro parecía un semáforo —. Luego de eso dejó de hablarme e incluso me evitaba.

Naruto recordó aquella ocasión, dos meses en los que era simplemente imposible trabajar con ambos y ni se diga hacer que trabajasen solos. Un día, hartos del comportamiento de ambos, Susan y Temari los encerraron en una habitación por días hasta que finalmente Gaara terminó aceptando lo que sentía por Sai.

—Sobra decir que Temari y Susan se enteraron gracias a los gritos de placer que Gaara daba cada vez que lo embestía —finalizó con tono alegre.

—Creo que no debí preguntar ttebayo —comentó el Uzumaki muerto de vergüenza.

Sai tenía ganas de reírse de la expresión de su amigo pero por el bien de su salud (y de su amiguito) prefirió no hacerlo.

—Susan cree saber quién es el demonio que habita la casa —dijo cambiando radicalmente el tema.

— ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

—Los Warren —respondió con simpleza —. También descubrió quien era la dama del cuadro.

Naruto se puso serio, se cruzó de brazos y piernas mirando al pelinegro que se encontraba acostado en la suave alfombra frente a él.

—Dime todo lo que sepas —le pidió con seriedad.

Sai asintió. Le contó que el demonio era Agramon y la mujer era Delphine Lalaurie cuya existencia dejó una negra historia en New Orleans.

—Yuki tiene una hipótesis sobre esa mujer y su marido —agregó Sai —; cree que es posible que la casa les deba la mayor parte de esa aura negra a ellos.

— ¿Qué hay del demonio? —interrogó el Uzumaki.

—Quizás ellos lo invocaron o tal vez ya habitaba este lugar desde mucho antes.

—Esta casa, o más bien, el terreno en si tiene una historia que abarca desde finales de la era Edo.

Sai asintió dejando escapar un ligero suspiro. Aquel lugar tenía una historia de más de doscientos años pero tan solo eran historias habladas, no existían documentos hasta finales de la primera guerra, después de eso otro vació y nuevamente aparecía en los inicios de la segunda guerra.

—Los primeros informes que tenemos son de una española —mencionó el joven de ojos cielo.

—Cierto, sin embargo son solo de un periódico de la época y desconocemos más datos.

Naruto se recargó contra el filo de la cama dejando que su cabeza descansara en el suave colchón.

—Comienzo a odiar este caso —comentó, sobándose la sien. Sai dejó escapar una risilla ante esto.

Era la primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto se sentía tan inútil e incompetente para llevar a cabo su trabajo.

—Todos llegamos a tener complicaciones en algún momento de nuestras vidas —comentó Sai, refiriéndose al asunto de la casa, pero también a lo de Sasuke.

—Hn —masculló el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza.

Todos tenían un momento de tempestad y oscuridad en la que parecía que no habría salida, sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de la desesperación y frustración que Naruto sentía en esos momentos.

Era como si se encontrara atrapado entre cuatro paredes que lentamente se cerraban aprisionándolo cada vez más sin dejarlo siquiera respirar o moverse.

Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que podía quitarle el sueño a cualquier mujer u hombre; se encontraba confundido. ¿Cómo es que un simple investigador como lo era el rubio había logrado hacerle perder el control hasta el grado de entregársele? Simplemente no lo entendía.

¿Qué era lo que tenía ese dobe que lo hacía desearlo tanto?

—Patético —se dijo a sí mismo. Realmente era patético, tanto que tenía deseos de golpearse a sí mismo.

Le dio una última calada a su cigarro antes de arrojarlo a la basura junto con los otros cuarenta que ya descansaban ahí.

Nuevamente se reprendió a sí mismo al sorprenderse recordando el sabor de ese moreno cuerpo, el sabor a ramen en esos carnosos labios, ese…

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó con frustración al darse cuenta que ya tenía un pequeño bulto entre las piernas provocado solo por recordar aquella escena tan erótica y caliente que había sucedido tan solo unas horas atrás.

"_Es solo tensión sexual_" se mintió a si mismo tratando de justificar su reciente deseo por el Uzumaki. No había tenido sexo en meses y seguramente lo sucedido había servido para despertar su libido descargándolo en el único que se encontraba cerca. No, también estaba esa copia barata, entonces, ¿Por qué el dobe?

Temari acababa de barajar las cartas, se las entregó a Susan quien comenzó a colocarlas frente a ella en dos líneas.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saber qué es lo que sucede entre Naruto y el Sr. Sasuke? —cuestionó la americana.

—Tengo mis sospechas y como sé que Naruto jamás me responderá…

—Y Sai no te contará nada —agregó Susan, segura de que el aludido conocía cada detalle de esa historia —. Bien, veamos qué es lo que dicen las cartas…

La primera carta que había salido fue **"OFRENDA".**

—Tal parece que nuestro rubio tiene un amor pasional —comentó con una sonrisa.

La segunda fue **"AVARICIA"** invertida, ello significaba que sentía remordimiento por algo que había robado o le había robado a alguien y así hasta llegar a la doceava y última carta.

—Tal parece que Naruto está confundido por un encuentro intimo que lo tenía frustrado afectando su trabajo —dijo la pelirroja —, sin embargo la **"JUSTICIA"** pone fin a eso.

— ¿Qué hay de la mujer que mencionaste? —cuestionó Temari. Susan dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Presiento que es Sakura, que se va a enterar de algo que no será nada agradable y temo que actúe de mala manera.

—Era de esperarse de ella —comentó la rubia con cierta molestia.

—Quizás sea después de que esos dos se aclaren —comentó la americana —. Las cartas no especifican lo que sucederá… pero creo que será algo muy fuerte.

—Debemos mantenerla vigilada —comentó Sabaku —. Haruno es una verdadera peste.

Susan dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Habían usado distintos tipos de adivinación: runas, caracoles, el péndulo, cartas del tarot de diferentes tipos: españolas, arcanas, egipcias y todas decían lo mismo. Un amor apasionado y conflictos a causa de una mujer malvada.

Por otro lado, Sakura Haruno se encontraba terminando de maquillarse. Usaba un pantalón muy ajustado que le llegaba a la cadera y una blusa roja con el vientre descubierto.

—Estoy segura que Naruto caerá rendido ante mis encantos —se dijo guiñando un ojo al espejo.

A pesar de todo había algo que preocupaba a la rosa. No era común que en un caso fueran tantos investigadores; normalmente solo uno o dos poseían alguna habilidad paranormal, ¿Qué era lo que hacía tan diferente esta ocasión?

—Hablaré con esa nerd y le sacaré la información —dijo, refiriéndose a Yuki.

Naruto no solo debía preocuparse por esa infernal casa y su sangrienta historia, también debía cuidarse de los planes de Sakura, pero antes debía aclararse y darse cuenta de lo que había en su corazón y los deseos que éste anhelaba.

_Continuará…_


	12. Arma de doble filo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo se, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 12.- Arma de doble filo**

Sasuke acababa de salir del baño usando tan solo una toalla en la cintura; su cabello aun estaba húmedo y algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por su perfecto torso. Miró su cama que minutos atrás había sido el escenario de una de sus mejores experiencias; sonrió con prepotencia… no estaría nada mal un "remix".

Ya había aceptado que le gustaba el sexo con Naruto (demasiado adictivo para su propio bien).

Se colocó los bóxers y unos pants deportivos de color negro. Se sentó frente a su laptop para comenzar con su trabajo.

Las fotos y archivos que el Uzumaki le había entregado eran realmente únicas, sorprendentes; una sola de esas imágenes o audio sería suficiente para convencer a mas de un escéptico (él incluido).

Sakura se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación que Naruto y Sasuke compartían (aunque la rosada desconocía la existencia del segundo). Se bajó un poco más el top para mostrar mas escote, lo mismo hizo con el pantalón; tocó la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa cuando él que abrió no era el Uzumaki, sino un hombre un poco más alto usando tan solo unos pants negros y el torso descubierto.

— ¿Si? —interrogó el azabache de forma despectiva. La Haruno se sonrojó y casi babea al ver a ese adonis delante de ella.

—Lo siento… creo que… me he equivocado… de habitación —dijo Sakura al borde de una hemorragia nasal —yo…

— ¿Sakura? —la llamó Naruto quien acababa de aparecer junto con Sai, quien tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro.

— ¡Naruto! —chilló la chica pegándose a él como una lapa y frotándose descaradamente al rubio. Sasuke frunció el ceño; ya comenzaba a odiar a esa… mujer.

—Veo que ya has tenido el disgusto de conocer a Sakura —comentó Sai al notar la expresión de molestia del azabache.

—Dobe —habló el Uchiha con enojo —. Necesito que vengas…

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames dobe, teme —murmuró el rubio sin poder evitar sonrojarse a causa de los recuerdos que inevitablemente se apoderaron de su mente.

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó Sakura con voz seductora aun sin separarse de Naruto.

—Vaya zorra —murmuró Sai tan bajo que solo Sasuke pudo escucharlo ya que se encontraba a su lado. El azabache no pudo más que darle la razón por primera vez al artista parapsicólogo.

—Se llama Sasuke Uchiha, es un periodista enviado por nuestro cliente —respondió Sai cruzándose de brazos.

—Soy la Dra. Haruno Sakura, es un placer.

Sasuke ni siquiera le prestó atención estaba mas ocupado discutiendo con Sai sobre algunos puntos de la investigación. Sakura frunció el ceño con molestia, odiaba que Sai acaparara la atención de Naruto y ahora lo hacía con ese varonil y sexy hombre.

—Vamos Naru —lo llamó Sai jalándolo al interior de la habitación sin darle tiempo a reaccionar —. Bye, bye —se despidió de la mujer antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Sakura pateó el suelo con el tacón de su zapatilla con molestia, se cruzó de brazos murmurando palabras ofensivas para Sai mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Sai les mostró la información que él y las chicas habían descubierto; posible evidencia que apuntaba a una mujer con un macabro y sangriento pasado.

—Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo gracias a las idioteces de Sakura —habló Sai con tranquilidad.

—Fue solo un accidente —dijo Naruto tratando de defender lo indefendible. Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿Por qué es que el rubio protegía a esa zorra si solo causaba problemas?

—No lo fue y bien lo sabes —Sai dejó escapar un ligero suspiro antes de cambiar de tema; no tenía caso seguir insistiendo pues sabía que Naruto la protegería a capa y espada —. Como yo lo veo la única alternativa es quemar la casa…

—Carter-san no lo aprobaría —Naruto conocía al anciano de años atrás, sabía cuanto amaba esa casa a pesar de haber sido el lugar que le quitó a sus padres.

—Si ese lugar causa tanto problema debería ser demolido y ya —comentó Sasuke. No entendía cual era el problema. Si algo estorbaba simplemente debía ser quitado.

—Es lo que yo digo —se quejó Sai cruzándose de brazos. Naruto suspiró pesadamente, cerró los ojos.

—Si no somos capaces de "limpiar" esa casa no podemos llamarnos buenos parapsicólogos.

Sai sonrió de medio lado; tenía toda la razón. Ellos eran buenos, no, los mejores en el ramo y si no podían con algo tan simple como eso no eran dignos de llamarse investigadores.

—Me comunicaré con Gaara y Hinata —dijo Sai antes de salir de la habitación dejando a los dos a solas.

Naruto por su lado, tomó un pequeño portafolios que se encontraba justo al pie de su cama, lo colocó en la mesa para abrirlo revelando algunos sirios, un crucifijo, algunas pequeñas hojas rectangulares con kanjis antiguos, un collar con un dije de un pentagrama y un extraño libro negro de pasta gruesa y desgastada. Naruto tomó el libro, mirándolo con cierta nostalgia.

— ¿Qué es todo eso? —lo cuestionó Sasuke.

—Un arma de doble filo —respondió al tiempo que guardaba cuidadosamente el libro en un morral, se lo colocó al hombro antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla. Miró al azabache quien aun se mantenía en su lugar.

— ¿Vienes? —lo cuestionó —Iré al pueblo por algunas cosas —Sasuke asintió encaminándose a la puerta.

Aquel libro que tan celosamente Naruto guardaba encerraba secretos de rituales tan antiguos como poderosos; rituales que bien podían expulsar al demonio o hacerlo mas fuerte y peligroso.

_Continuará…_


	13. Planeando

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo se, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 13.- Planeando**

Sasuke y Naruto habían ido al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas que el azabache desconocía. Desde que salieron de la posada no habían dicho palabra alguna.

"_Un arma de doble filo"_ —había dicho Naruto. _Un arma de doble filo_, ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué era tan malo o peligroso que el rubio estaba tan serio?

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Naruto le pidiera detenerse. Sasuke aparcó su vehículo frente a una tienda de aspecto lúgubre; las paredes estaban pintadas de negro, en los escaparates se exhibían cráneos de todas las clases, frascos con desagradables sustancias. El letrero era de colores grises con letras rojas chorreantes como si hubiese sido escrito con sangre.

Naruto bajó del auto dirigiéndose a la puerta; se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro aguardando que Sasuke se acercara.

— ¿Por qué venimos aquí, dobe? —lo cuestionó Sasuke en tono neutral. Naruto esbozó una extraña sonrisa, respondiéndole que necesitaba comprar algunos ingredientes.

En esos momentos, Sai salía de la posada; había logrado contactar con Hinata quien llegaría al día siguiente pero ni rastro de Gaara, ¿había tenido alguna complicación? ¿Se encontrará bien?

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un motociclista frenó con sonido chirriante hasta que quedó a pocos centímetros de él.

— ¡Ten cuidado idiota! —le gritó al hombre, furioso, quien traía un casco negro y un traje de cuero del mismo color ajustado a su cuerpo.

—No es usual en ti ser tan distraído —habló el desconocido con voz gruesa y sensual.

— ¿Gaara? —cuestionó al tiempo que el aludido se quitaba el casco, revelando a un joven de rebeldes cabellos rojos; poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes rodeados por ojeras y poseía un tatuaje en la frente.

— ¡Idiota! —le gritó, furioso pero feliz a partes iguales — ¡Pudiste matarme! —Gaara rodó los ojos; su novio podía llegar a ser tan dramático e infantil en ocasiones. Lo besó para cerrarle la boca y que dejara de gritar.

Tan concentrados estaban degustando aquel sabor del otro, que no se percataron que eran observados por Susan, Ino y Yuki, quienes acababan de salir de la posada.

—Vaya que guardadito se lo tenían —mencionó Ino entre risitas. La pareja se sobresaltó; miraron a las chicas que sonreían con cierta picardía.

_¡Atrapados!_

—Eh, chicas… —intentó decir Sai —esto…

—Nos alegra que llegaras Gaara —lo interrumpió la estadounidense —. Sai ya se estaba volviendo realmente insoportable con eso de que no respondían nuestras llamadas ni mensajes.

—Tuve algunas complicaciones —dijo secamente sin mirarlas, ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado.

— ¿A dónde van chicas? —las cuestionó Sai. En ausencia de Naruto, él era el líder y debía velar por la seguridad de todo el equipo.

—Al pueblo —respondió una muy sonrojada Yuki, que aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa causada por ver al segundo al mando besando tan… íntimamente a uno de sus compañeros, especialmente a un hombre y no es que le sorprendiera, sabía que a Sai le gustaban los hombres pero aun así le daba pena.

—El posadero nos dijo que en el pueblo hay una tienda que vende refacciones y cosas eléctricas —comentó Ino —, quizás tenga las piezas que Yuki necesita para reparar el equipo dañado.

Gaara miró a su novio como esperando una explicación. Sai, le sonrió explicándole lo que Sakura había hecho; sobra decir que el pelirrojo se enojó, odiaba a esa zorra de cabello rosa como todos en ese equipo.

—Tengan cuidado, chicas —pidió Sai, dándole las llaves a Susan, quien le guiñó un ojo.

—Y ustedes no hagan mucho ruido o podrían incomodar a los otros huéspedes —aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a ambos jóvenes y a la pobre Yuki que estaba a punto del desmayo.

—Los americanos tienen un humor muy malo —comentó Gaara después de que las chicas se hubiesen ido, Sai tan solo asintió, sonriendo de medio lado por lo que había dicho la psíquica.

Sal bendita, incienso, cuarzos, sirios negros; fueron algunas de las cosas que el rubio compró en aquella rara tienda, objetos que eran inofensivos por separado, pero juntos y en manos inexpertas podrían llegar a ser muy peligrosos. Lo que más llamó la atención del azabache fue una daga cuya hoja no era recta, sino con pequeñas curvas que terminaba en una fina punta; el mango tenía la forma de la cabeza de un demonio.

— ¿Para qué compraste eso, dobe? —le preguntó Sasuke una vez se subieron al auto. Naruto solo se limitó a murmurar un escueto: "ya te lo dije" y suspiró pesadamente con la preocupación impresa en cada centímetro de su rostro.

La tensión era palpable e incómoda, incluso para el Uchiha. Había algo malo en todo eso pero no sabía que era. El estómago de Naruto fue el que se encargó de romper aquella atmósfera; ninguno de los dos había comido nada desde la mañana y ya casi anochecía. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado aparcando frente a una pequeña cafetería.

—Vamos dobe, te invito a comer —dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta. Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse; por unos momentos se había olvidado de lo que había sucedido entre ellos y que el azabache lo invitara a comer no ayudaba para nada. No, definitivamente no saldría del auto ni comería en ese lugar con él a SOLAS.

Cinco minutos después… Naruto se encontraba sentado junto a Sasuke, haciendo su pedido a la mesera que, como todas las mujeres del lugar, no dejaban de lanzarle indiscretas miradas al azabache; algunas, mas aventureras, le invitaban alguna bebida o a salir pero Sasuke –quien se mantenía con cara de pocos amigos –, las rechazaba de forma grosera.

—No deberías ser tan cruel con ellas ttebayo —le reprendió el rubio al ver llorar a la última chica que se le había acercado. Sasuke tan solo le dedicó un ceño fruncido —. Olvidaba que no te gustan las mujeres pero eso no te justifica para tratarlas mal —murmuró por lo bajo, aunque Sasuke logró escucharlo.

—Ni a ti tampoco —dijo mordaz. Naruto le gritó enojado que a él le gustaba Sakura, pero el siguiente comentario lo dejó mudo.

—Si tanto te gusta, estarías con ella en vez de evitarla todo el tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación de Sai; tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Sai, estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Acababa de contarle todos los detalles de aquella maldita casa y ciertamente era un caso muy difícil, posiblemente el más difícil de sus carreras.

— ¿Qué opinas? —lo cuestionó pelinegro después de un rato de silencio.

—Hinata es indispensable en estos momentos —comenzó con parsimonia —. Tres Wicca es mejor que dos —resolvió —. Según sus investigaciones, los lugares con mayor actividad paranormal es en la planta baja y sótano —Sai asintió.

—No nos fue posible acceder al sótano sin sentir que el aire nos faltaba ni experimentar una pérdida de energía alarmante —agregó el pelinegro.

—Significa que nuestro demonio se encuentra en ese lugar o quizás hay un portal —comentó el pelirrojo en tono serio.

—Quizás ambos —agregó Sai con calma.

La pareja se vio sumergida nuevamente en el silencio. No se habían visto en dos meses y deseaban tanto sentirse, pero aun así ninguno se creía capaz de disfrutar del otro sabiendo que en ese momento tenían un caso muy complicado entre manos.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, Sai sonrió con cierta picardía.

—Con Uchiha-bastardo —Gaara levantó una ceja interrogante. Sai le explicó que Carter-san había enviado a un periodista de nombre Uchiha Sasuke.

Más tarde, en la hora de la cena, Sasuke y Naruto regresaron. Todos se reunieron en la habitación de Sai para hablar de su siguiente movimiento.

— ¿Estas consiente que tu proposición es demasiado arriesgada, sin mencionar peligrosa? —cuestionó Gaara a Naruto. El rubio les había contado su plan y ninguno de los investigadores estaba de acuerdo con su idea.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que Naruto-kun haga ese ritual? —cuestionó Sakura. Sasuke también tenía curiosidad por saber, pero algo que no comprendía le ahogaba las palabras en antes de abandonar su garganta.

—Lo que Naruto pretende es hacer un ritual de invocación —explicó Gabriel.

—Invocar a un ser celestial es una buena forma de exorcizar a un demonio, sin embargo en este caso en particular donde no existe un solo lugar sin la influencia oscura, es un suicidio. —agregó Mercedes —, incluso la tierra alrededor de la edificación está maldita.

—Si se realiza un ritual de invocación en ese lugar, lo más probable es que en vez de llamar a un ángel sea un demonio lo que aparezca —mencionó Ino mirando a su rubio líder con desaprobación.

—Eso en el mejor de los casos —habló Susan cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Naruto con el ceño fruncido —, en el peor… su alma podría ser devorada y su cuerpo reducido a cenizas.

—La idea de Gaara me parece la mejor opción —comentó Sai ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del Uzumaki —. Naruto, eres mi amigo y no tengo intenciones de perderte por algo como esto —miró de reojo a Gaara antes de cerrar los ojos —… ni a ti ni a nadie —agregó.

— ¡Pero lo que Gaara planea es más peligroso ttebayo! —gritó molesto —Si por un momento, por un instante, Temari, Ino o Hinata pierden la concentración o un poco de energía. Harán que la furia de, no solo el ser demoniaco despierte, también la de todos los espíritus humanos.

—Ellas solamente sellarán los pisos superiores donde la actividad es poca —aclaró Yuki sorprendiendo al rubio, pues no esperaba que la chica no lo apoyara como siempre solía hacerlo.

— ¡Pero eso enfurecerá a las otras entidades! —chilló molesto y a punto de perder el control.

—Naruto, cálmate —le ordenó Mercedes en tono autoritario mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Si logramos liberar las plantas altas; Gabriel podrá santificarlas y de esa forma tendríamos el lugar perfecto para tu disparatado plan… —resolvió Ino.

— ¡¿Dejarán que Naruto-kun se ponga en peligro? —chilló Sakura comenzando uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches — ¡De ninguna manera permitiré tal cosa! —Sakura gritaba cada vez más fuerte, hasta que Sasuke se acercó a ella y le propinó una fuerte bofetada, ante la sorprendida mirada de los investigadores.

—Si no vas a aportar nada, mas te vale mantener la boca cerrada —le dijo tan frío que casi la dejó helada —. Ya has causado suficientes problemas dañando los equipos. Deja de meterte en sus asuntos —finalizó antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación con toda tranquilidad.

Todos estaban inmóviles a causa de la impresión. Sakura se mantenía quieta con una mano en su mejilla lastimada y la boca entre abierta. Sai, fue el primero en romper aquel extraño ambiente, soltó a reír siendo coreado por Susan y después por Temari e Ino. Sakura frunció el ceño, se levantó y salió de la habitación indignada, seguida por Naruto, quien, como siempre, parecía darle el lado a ella.

—Eso fue realmente infantil —los reprendió Mercedes mirando severamente a Sai.

— ¿Les parece bien lo que hizo Sasuke? —los cuestionó Gabriel, quien, como todo un caballero no veía con buenos ojos el ponerle una mano encima a una dama (aunque a su parecer, Sakura no lo fuera) —._**A una mujer no se le pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa**_.

Sai resopló molesto. Sakura no era una dama, era una zorra que no perdía oportunidad de insinuársele a Naruto o cualquier chico apuesto, un estorbo que se la pasaba molestando a Yuki y a los demás, interrumpiendo o saboteando su trabajo. Sakura podía ser todo menos una dama que mereciera respeto, pero debía comprender a Gabriel; él provenía de otra cultura y época distintas, con costumbres diferentes.

—Se lo merecía —replicó Ino cruzándose de brazos —. Si le hubiesen dado unas cuantas reprimendas cuando era una niña no sería tan malcriada y caprichosa.

—Aun así, eso no le da derecho al Sr. Sasuke de golpear a Sakura —replicó Gabriel sin querer aceptar la derrota.

—Esta vez Gabriel —habló Mercedes —, estoy de acuerdo con Sai e Ino.

— ¡Pero Mercedes! —exclamó el religioso sorprendido.

—No estoy diciendo que esté de acuerdo con el proceder del joven Sasuke, pero sí con el hecho de que Sakura merecía una buena reprimenda —explicó tranquila — ¡Joder, que ya no es una cría! —finalizó. Gabriel dejó escapar un suspiro en señal de derrota. Cuando Mercedes comenzaba a utilizar jergas de su país era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

A la mañana siguiente; un auto llegó a la posada, de el descendió una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos de gris claro, con ella venía un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que la chica.

— ¡Hinata! —exclamó Susan dirigiéndose a la recién llegada — ¿Neji? —cuestionó al ver al hombre castaño.

Neji y Hinata Hyuuga pertenecían a una antigua familia de Japón cuyas habilidades y técnicas se concentraban en exorcismos de espíritus que databan desde la era _**Koji**_. Estaban casados y eran la cabeza de su clan.

—Neji cree que necesitamos las habilidades de nuestra familia y no la Wicca —explicó Hinata con su dulce voz que, ciertamente era tímida y baja.

—Nos enfrentamos a seres muy poderosos que han tenido muchos años para arraigarse a la casa —habló Neji con tono serio. Su voz era varonil y fuerte contrastando con la de su esposa —. Es posible que no podamos limpiar ese lugar y lo más prudente sea destruirle —Susan asintió con la cabeza. Ellos ya se habían planteado esa posibilidad, era mejor quemar la casa que arriesgarse pero Naruto había decidido intentar salvarla y, como siempre, todos harían lo imposible para cumplir las expectativas de su líder.

—Estamos conscientes —aclaró la extranjera cruzándose de brazos —, sin embargo queremos agotar hasta la última posibilidad —guiñó un ojo y sonrió coqueta —. La función solo termina cuando la dama gorda canta.

Neji resopló mientras que Hinata sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. La función aun debía continuar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron tres días más antes de que Yuki pudiese terminar con las reparaciones del equipo dañado. Los investigadores aprovecharon ese tiempo para recordar viejos tiempos.

Naruto, Sai y Gaara conocían a los Hyuuga y a Sakura desde el jardín de infancia, eran buenos amigos (incluyendo a la Haruno), cuando entraron en la escuela media se percataron que poseían la capacidad de ver fantasmas, eso los unió más pero hizo que Sakura se distanciara al ser la única que no podía.

—Sakura se cree superior a nosotros solo por haber estudiado medicina —comentó Ino cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Gran cosa! —habló Temari —. Yuki tiene un posgrado en ingeniería civil y es experta en tecnología. Además, todos nosotros tenemos doctorados en diferentes campos de la ciencia.

—Sakura siempre fue una mocosa malcriada —agregó Neji con seriedad ocasionando una risita por parte de sus compañeras y de Sai.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —pidió Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Admitía que Sakura se estaba pasando (en especial en este caso), pero era su amiga y no merecía ser tratada así. —Tenemos que hablar del caso ttebayo.

—Es por eso que saco a colación "el problema Sakura" —replicó Ino cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sakura **no** es un problema —recalcó Naruto ganándose las miradas entrecerradas de todos, ¿Es que era ciego o idiota? —… solo es "problemática" como suele decir Shikamaru ttebayo.

—Pues esa "problemática" representa un peligro muy serio para todos nosotros —dijo Sai en tono molesto —. Si Sakura está presente cuando llevemos a cabo nuestro trabajo, lo más probable es que sea atacada o poseída, poniendo en peligro a todos —advirtió Hinata. Naruto suspiró pesadamente sobándose el puente de la nariz con cierto cansancio.

—Tus sentimientos y los de ese tal Uchiha Sasuke también representan un peligro latente para todos —soltó Neji de pronto.

Naruto miró a su compañero con ojos abiertos como platos, ¿a qué se refería?

_Continuará…_


	14. ¿Causa o Causalidad?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo sé, raro de mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, Drama, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 14.- ¿Causa o Causalidad?**

—Tus sentimientos y los de ese tal Uchiha Sasuke también representan un peligro latente para todos —soltó Neji de pronto.

Naruto miró a su compañero con los ojos abiertos, abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerró sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso muchacho? —cuestionó Gabriel con cierto enojo. Sin embargo el castaño no dijo nada; no le correspondía a él responder, ya había ido demasiado lejos con lo que dijo.

— ¿Estás insinuando que Naruto y Sasuke están manteniendo alguna clase de relación? —cuestionó Susan — ¿Una relación sexual?

—Susan, por el amor de Dios no digas esa clase de cosas —la regañó Mercedes.

—Naruto —lo llamó el sacerdote con severidad —, dinos la verdad —el rubio tragó grueso, estaba atrapado.

—A ver, calmados todos —pidió Sai para alivio del rubio —, están convirtiendo esto en un circo —se quejó —, si Naruto o Uchiha-bastardo están manteniendo relaciones sexuales no es nuestro asunto.

—Lo es si afecta la misión —comentó Gabriel con seriedad.

— ¿Esto es porque ambos son del mismo sexo? —cuestionó Gaara mas serio de lo normal.

—No —aseguraron las chicas y el matrimonio Hyuuga a la vez.

—Me parece que una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo es antinatural —comentó Gabriel cuando las miradas se centraron en él y Mercedes —, ¡Es abominable!

— ¿Tú también crees eso, Mercedes-obaachan? —lo cuestionó Naruto con la vista fija en la mesa. La psíquica miró al rubio, suspiró bajito y después cerró los ojos.

—La sociedad ya no es como cuando era una cría —comentó la aludida —, ahora los chavales son más liberales y no veo porque debamos satanizar una relación entre personas del mismo sexo.

— ¡San Judas Tadeo! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? —habló Gabriel escandalizado.

—Me doy cuenta —afirmó la española —. ¡Joder! Me parece que este tema no tiene nada que ver con el asunto que estamos tratando.

—Cierto —la apoyó Sai. Gabriel suspiró derrotado; por el momento dejaría pasar el asunto pero cuando todo terminara tendría una plática muy seria con esos niños.

—No quisiera regresar a lo mismo —habló Ino con seriedad mirando a Neji —… ¿Por qué razón dijiste eso? —el aludido cerró los ojos y relajó sus hombros.

—Me bastó ver a Naruto para darme cuenta que la sola presencia de Uchiha-san alteraba su energía y lo mismo sucede con Uchiha-san.

—Lo más sano para ustedes y lo mejor para la misión es que él no entrara con nosotros —finalizó Hinata. Naruto se sobó la sien sintiendo como el estrés comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

—Sasuke vendrá con nosotros queramos o no —aseguró el rubio —, es demasiado orgulloso y hará lo que quiera.

—Pues esta vez, el joven Sasuke se topará con pared —sentenció el sacerdote cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, veremos eso en otro momento —dijo Temari con seriedad —; ahora debemos concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo.

—Es verdad —la apoyó Susan —. Yuki no tardará mucho en terminar las reparaciones… si Sakura no anda metiendo sus narices donde no la llaman —el grupo asintió.

—Hinata, Temari e Ino sellarán el ático usando Wicca —dijo Naruto recuperando su postura de líder —, el siguiente piso es el que me preocupa ttebayo —comentó preocupado.

— ¿Es el piso oculto donde encontraron el necronomicón? —cuestionó Neji, Naruto asintió con la cabeza —El ente que ahí reside es lo suficientemente poderoso como para lanzar objetos pesados.

—Es verdad —lo apoyó Sai —, me había olvidado de ese lugar.

—Yo me encargare de eso —habló el castaño con tranquilidad.

— ¿Estás seguro? —lo cuestionó Hinata preocupada, el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, pero no irás solo —aceptó el rubio mirando al pelirrojo sentado al lado derecho de Sai —, Gaara, ¿puedes apoyarlo? —el aludido asintió con la cabeza —En cuanto las chicas terminen, Gabriel santificara el ático y Mercedes-obaachan sellará el piso oculto.

— ¿Aún piensas hacer el ritual de invocación? —cuestionó Sai a Naruto. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Eso lo dejaremos como última alternativa ttebayo —todos suspiraron aliviados.

—Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer, muchacho? —lo cuestionó el sacerdote entre preocupado y aliviado.

—Con los dos pisos superiores limpios de energías malignas, podremos hacer un ritual de purificación… sin necesidad de invocar nada —el grupo asintió ya más tranquilo.

— ¿Qué haremos Susan y yo? —preguntó Sai.

—Me ayudarán en el ritual —ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras el grupo daba los últimos detalles al plan; Yuki estaba finalizando las reparaciones del equipo dañado, siendo asistida por Sasuke como una medida para evitar que Sakura intentara algo contra ella o los aparatos.

—Le agradezco mucho su ayuda Uchiha-san —Sasuke tan solo asintió con la cabeza —. Sé que Naruto-sama conoce a Haruno-san desde hace años pero eso no le da ningún derecho a ella de atentar con el equipo —sin darse cuenta, Yuki comenzó a hablar y hablar de Sakura y Naruto. La chica solía ser callada e incluso extrovertida o tímida, pero cuando estaba reparando algo su mente parecía desconectarse y dejaba salir todo lo que sentía o pensaba sin importar que alguien estuviera con ella o no.

La mujer no era tan desagradable como creyó Sasuke en un principio –a pesar de esa faceta parlanchina –; incluso comenzaba a agradarle aún cuando ésta estuviera enamorada de su objeto de deseo.

— ¡Listo! —exclamó la joven sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos —Gracias a kami-sama que la placa principal solo sufrió daños menores —comentó la chica aliviada.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —cuestionó mirando uno de los aparatos reparados.

—Es una cámara térmica y la otra es un detector de campos electromagnéticos —respondió con parsimonia —, resultaron dañados por que estaban conectados a la fuente cuando Haruno-san lanzó agua a mi computadora —suspiró triste —, a esa sí que no pude repararla —se lamentó —, el disco duro, la tarjeta madre, la fuente y aun la misma pantalla se quemaron por completo —Yuki miró a Sasuke regalándole una pequeña sonrisa —, por suerte tenía respaldo de todo.

Sasuke no dijo nada sólo continuó observando a la joven; manejaba las herramientas con gran destreza y por lo que había comprobado, la peliazul también era una experta en mecánica.

— ¿Por qué una persona como tú terminó haciendo esto? —preguntó el azabache refiriéndose al asunto paranormal. Yuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello.

—Bueno… conocí a Naruto-sama y Sai-kun en la universidad y bueno… no sé exactamente como sucedió, pero termine ayudándolos a investigar una vieja fábrica abandonada y desde entonces estoy con ellos —Yuki hizo una pausa mientras cerraba el maletín donde guardó la cámara térmica —. Naruto-sama es una persona única, capaz de hacer que cualquiera crea en él ciegamente y desee estar a su lado.

Sasuke no pudo más que estar de acuerdo; Uzumaki Naruto era una persona muy especial a la que, sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a ver más que como un compañero de sexo ocasional.

Al anochecer; ya todo estaba preparado para su regreso a esa horrible casa, en esos momentos, disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena en uno de los restaurantes del poblado; sin embargo, la velada alegre y despreocupada que todos deseaban se había ido al caño gracias a cierta personita.

— ¡Me niego! —chilló Sakura para fastidio de los investigadores —No pienso quedarme aquí, ¡De ninguna manera!

—Sakura —la llamó Gaara en tono frío —, tú no perteneces a nuestro grupo y…

— ¡Claro que sí! —gritó escandalizada comenzando a llamar la atención de los que se encontraban en el restaurante —¡Díselos Naruto! —le exigió al rubio quien tan solo suspiró pesadamente.

—Si te consideraras realmente un miembro de este equipo no interferirías en nuestro trabajo —espetó Gaara con enojo.

—Sakura —llamó Sai al ver como la Haruno miraba a su novio —, tú eres un real estorbo.

—Sin mencionar que siempre buscas estropear el trabajo de Yuki —agregó Temari con enojo —, gracias a ese odio irracional que le tienes causaste que nos atrasáramos en este trabajo.

—Y no es la primera vez —dijo Susan —. Yuki es una gran chica, en cambio tú, simplemente eres una zorra que solo busca revolcarse con cualquier niño bonito

Sakura miró a la peliazul con deseos homicidas, después posó su vista en el Uzumaki quien se sobaba el puente de la nariz.

— ¡¿Vas a permitir que me hablen así? —lo cuestionó en tono de haberlo exigido. Al no recibir respuesta; se levantó de su silla arremetiendo contra una desprevenida Yuki quien solo atinó a soltar un quejido al chocar con el suelo; le dio dos fuertes patadas en el costado antes de que Sai la tomara por la cintura, alejándola de la pobre chica.

— ¡Espero que estés feliz, maldita zorra! —le gritó mientras forcejeaba con Sai — ¡Suéltame!

Naruto se acercó a Yuki para ayudarla a ponerse de pie; la pobre estaba llorando a causa del tremendo dolor que sentía. El Uzumaki frunció el ceño acercándose a Haruno y le dio una bofetada.

— ¡¿Estás loca? —le gritó enojado. El gerente se les acercó en ese momento para pedirles que abandonaran el lugar pues estaban incomodando a los demás clientes.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Mercedes terriblemente apenada —, en un momento nos retiramos.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente mientras las chicas ayudaban a Yuki.

—Regresen al hotel —les ordenó Naruto con seriedad —, Sakura… ven conmigo —le ordenó en tono frío. La aludida asintió siguiéndolo sin rechistar.

— ¿Estás bien, Yuki? —le preguntó Temari preocupada.

—Si —respondió la aludida limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Gabriel después de pagar la cuenta y dejar una muy generosa propina —. ¡Virgen de los preocupados! Jamás me había sentido tan humillado —se lamentó el exorcista.

—Espero que Naruto la ponga en su lugar de una buena vez —sentenció Ino. Todos asintieron.

Naruto llevó a Sakura al parquecito que había frente al restaurante; le ordenó que se sentara en una de las bancas. La Haruno estaba un poco asustada pues jamás había visto al rubio tan enojado.

— ¿Me quieres decir por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó furioso. Estaba de pie con la mujer frente a él — ¡¿Por qué hiciste tremenda estupidez?

—Yo… —Sakura no sabía cómo salir de ese embrollo, se sentía intimidada ante ese hombre dulce y alegre que en esos momentos parecía ser otro.

— ¡Contesta! —el grito hizo que Sakura diera un brinquito. Naruto dejó escapar un pesado suspiro para calmarse —Sakura, ¡Por Dios! Ya no eres una niña —la voz se había suavizado y el enojo disipado. Sakura sonrió interiormente; Naruto no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado con ella, nuevamente lo tenía en sus manos.

—Estoy celosa de Asakura —dijo una vez que se aseguró que el Uzumaki podría caer en sus redes nuevamente.

— ¿De Yuki? —ella asintió — ¿Por qué estás celosa de ella?

—Por que le prestas más atención a ella que a mí —Sakura era una excelente actriz pero a Naruto ya no podía engañarlo.

—Sakura… —la llamó con voz suave. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

—Te amo —le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Sasuke, quien había decidido seguir a la pareja fue testigo de aquel beso. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, quería irse pero algo le impedía moverse.

— ¡Sakura! —exclamó Naruto enojado separándose bruscamente de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó en tono seductor — ¿Acaso no me amas?

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola! Los invito a escuchar "El rincón del fanfic" de martes a viernes de 2 a 4 pm (horario de México) y domingos de 4 hasta que me quede sin voz XD y los sábados a media noche tenemos Diarios del miedo solo por RADIACION OTAKU (www . radiacionotaku . net)


	15. Pequeños conflictos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Advertencia**: Shonen Ai (Lo sé, es raro en mi), AU (Universo Alterno), Contiene terror, sobre natural, espiritual, drama, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 15.- Pequeños conflictos**

¿Acaso no me amas? Aquella pregunta fue dicha con reproche y exigencia. Naruto agachó la cabeza, se encogió de hombros. ¿Aún la amaba? No, eso formaba parte del pasado, la quería sí, pero cómo a una hermana.

—Ahora podemos estar juntos —agregó la mujer al no recibir respuesta.

—Sakura, lo nuestro jamás podrá ser —la aludida frunció el ceño, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos —. Tú me rechazaste…

— ¡Fue un error! —chilló interrumpiéndolo. Naruto la miró a los ojos, su sonrisa era triste; Sakura lo había rechazado poco antes de iniciar ese nuevo trabajo e incluso iba a casarse.

— ¿Qué hay de Carlos-san? —Sakura se quedo de una pieza, se había olvidado por completo del bueno para nada de su prometido.

—Terminé con él —dijo simplemente —, me di cuenta que a quien amo es a ti—Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Lo siento Sakura pero yo ya no te amo —dijo con parsimonia —, creo que en realidad nunca te amé… al menos no de la forma que creía.

Naruto le dijo que él la quería como a una hermana y si bien le permitía toda clase de desplantes, esta vez se había pasado de la raya. Sakura encolerizó, apretó los puños.

—Es por la putita de Asakura, ¡¿Verdad? —él negó con la cabeza; Yuki nada tenía que ver en eso, la chica era solo su amiga y un miembro indispensable de su equipo, no podía verla de otra forma. Sin embargo, Sakura no le creyó, le propinó una bofetada; humillada, frustrada, se marchó dejando a un anonadado y confundido rubio.

—Esa mujer está completamente desequilibrada —comentó Sasuke sobresaltando al investigador.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Naruto no se esperaba encontrarse con nadie, en especial con el azabache que lo miraba con un deje de preocupación.

—Esperándote —dijo en tono tranquilo. Se acercó al rubio para abrazarlo dejando al pobre a punto de un paro cardiaco —. Te invito al cine.

Quizás fuera por la sorpresa causada o porque sus nervios aun estaban algo alterados, sea cual fuere la razón, terminó aceptando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aún no había salido el sol y ya los investigadores se encontraban despiertos preparando el equipo. Todos estaban algo tensos; trabajaban casi ceremonialmente, cuando terminaron se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel para desayunar.

Les resultó extraño que Sakura no se apareciera en ningún momento en el transcurso del desayuno, ni siquiera había regresado al hotel por la noche.

—Tal vez empacó y se fue —comentó Ino restándole importancia al asunto. Los otros asintieron con la cabeza y continuaron con la comida.

Naruto prefirió mantenerse al margen de la conversación; estaba demasiado preocupado con el trabajo que tenían que hacer como para tomarle importancia. Después del desayuno, Naruto se encargó de pagar la cuenta del hotel, fue ahí cuando se enteró que Sakura se había marchado a media noche liquidando sus gastos. Uzumaki suspiró; quizás era mejor así.

El verdadero problema surgió cuando se instalaron en los terrenos de la "casa sangrienta". A Sasuke no le cayó en gracia saber que estaba vetado para entrar a la edificación pues sería muy peligroso para él o para Yuki ya que ninguno tenía las debidas protecciones.

—Me niego a quedarme aquí —gruñó Sasuke enojado. Naruto tan sólo se sobó el puente de la nariz tratando de no ser víctima de una jaqueca aunque su intento fue completamente inútil.

—Hijo mío —lo llamó Gabriel tan ceremonial como solía hacerlo con sus feligreses. Sasuke gruñó nuevamente —, entiende. Esto es muy peligroso para ti.

—Soy reportero —sentenció dando a entender que no daría su brazo a torcer.

— ¡Me vale madres! —exclamó el hasta ese momento, correcto cura.

— ¡Gabriel! —Mercedes, al igual que todos estaban sorprendidos de escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

—Que Gabriel ni que ocho cuartos —replicó el religioso —, Sasuke ya no es un escuincle como para estarle aguantando sus caprichitos… suficiente tenemos con aguantar a Sakura —el grupo soltó un suspiro conjunto.

—Sasuke, te quedarás aquí o de lo contrario le diré a Carter-san que tu presencia solo ha entorpecido nuestro trabajo —lo amenazó Naruto mirándolo con enojo. El azabache gruñó por lo bajo; no le quedo más que obedecer.

Naruto sonrió agradecido, tomó sus cosas y dirigió sus pasos a la casa, a su lado iba Sai y detrás de ellos los demás; todos tenían rostros preocupados. Estaban tensos, el sosiego invadía cada poro de su piel.

Seguramente, este sería el trabajo más complicado que tuvieran en sus carreras.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hello! Los invito a escuchar "El rincón del fanfic" _

_Martes a viernes: 2 a 4 pm (hora de mexico)_

_Domingo: 4 a 6 pm (hora de mexico)_

_Diarios del miedo_

_Sábados a media noche (horario de mexico)_

_Solo por Radiacion Otaku www . radiacionotaku . net_


End file.
